Help Me!
by chanbaekids
Summary: [CHAP 8 IS UP!]Awalnya, chanyeol meminta baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena terdesak. Tapi akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Bagaimana nasib mereka jika tiba-tiba seseorang dari masa lalu baekhyun muncul ke permukaan?—Memiliki baekhyun, adalah hal terindah dalam hidup chanyeol. CHANBAEK!YAOI!Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Help me!

Main cast: Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Other Cast: just find it ha ha

Genre: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T

Desclaimer: semua cast adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar disini/? Wakakak. cerita ini hanyalah fiksi! Tidak benar adanya di kehidupan nyata. Thanks *wink*

Summary: Byun baekhyun baru saja pindah dari London. Apa jadinya jika seorang pria jangkung yang gila dan tidak jelas tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya? /"begini, kau harus mengaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, okay?"/"APA?KEKASIH? KAU GILA! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALMU!"/ CHANBAEK!YAOI!Romance/Humor! Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 1!

Seorang pria berperawakan mungil terlihat sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam koper hitam kesayangannya. Setelah selesai, ia menggigit jari lentiknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar. Bermaksud untuk berpikir barang apa lagi yang perlu ia bawa ke tempat tinggal barunya nanti. Setelah merasa cukup yakin dengan semua isi kopernya, ia menyeret koper itu ke sudut ruangan. Tak lupa dengan ransel hitam yang ia letakkan diatasnya.

"Selesai"serunya sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap hasil kerjanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengemasi barang-barangnya sendiri. Biasanya ia akan dibantu oleh ibunya. Tapi mengingat kesibukan wanita itu di sudut lain, ia mulai mengerti dan belajar bagaimana caranya melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian. Tanpa harus meminta bantuan orang lain.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Ia sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. 17 tahun bukanlah umur dimana kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk bermain mobil-mobilan lagi. Bukanlah waktu dimana kau menangis tersedu-sedu saat seseorang merebut mainanmu, dan bukanlah waktu dimana kau harus merengek dipangkuan ibumu hanya untuk meminta jajan lebih. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia banyak mengalami perubahan di setiap jenjang kehidupannya. Beberapa bulan lagi, ia akan mengganti angka 7 di akhir tanggal ulang tahunnya menjadi angka 8. Semua ini terlampau cepat untuknya.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disana, sayang?"suara khas keibuan yang berasal dari daun pintu kamarnya menggema di telinganya. Ia tersenyum simpul menatap ibunya yang terlihat berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada, bu."

Nyonya byun—ibu baekhyun— mengangguk-ngangguk pelan. Ia merangkul bahu anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu. Yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau jadi semakin cantik sekarang."

"IBU! Haish. Aku ini pria. Sampai kapan ibu akan mengataiku cantik?"

Nyonya byun hanya terkikik pelan setelah berhasil membuat wajah baekhyun yang tadinya putih menjadi memerah seperti tomat karena menahan emosi dan malu. Sejak baekhyun kecil, ia memiliki rutinitas sehari-hari yang cukup unik. Yaitu menggoda anak itu. Menurutnya, dengan cara seperti ini dia akan lebih dekat dengan baekhyun. Bukan hanya menjadi sosok ibu yang baik, tapi dia juga ingin menjadi seorang teman untuk anak itu. Mengingat baekhyun yang tidak punya saudara alias tunggal.

"Tapi kau itu cantik sayang. Ibu saja merasa iri padamu.."goda ibunya sekali lagi. Meskipun dengan suara yang halus, tapi terdengar menyebalkan di telinga baekhyun.

"Berhentilah menggodaku ibu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"kau salah baekhyun. Selama kau hidup, kau tetaplah anak kecil yang menggemaskan dimata ibu.."

Baekhyun melembutkan tatapannya. Ibunya tak pernah gagal membuat hatinya tersentuh. Meskipun hanya untaian kalimat kecil yang mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa bagi orang lain, tapi sangat berpengaruh baginya. Ia merasa seperti berlian berharga yang dijaga oleh orang tuanya. Dia merasa nyaman setiap detik.

"Terima kasih, bu."

Ibunya tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu. Sudah lama mereka tidak berpelukan seperti ini. Sejak baekhyun mulai sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan ia sendiri yang juga sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Dimana barang-barangmu?"

Baekhyun menunjuk koper dan ransel yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Anak pintar. Besok kita akan berangkat ke seoul. Pergilah tidur. Ibu akan membangunkanmu nanti."

"Siap, bu!"

Ibunya terkikik sejenak sebelum berjalan menjauh dari tempat baekhyun berdiri.

"selamat malam, baekhyun."katanya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu dan menutup pintu kamar baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang king size miliknya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan banyak hal tentang kehidupannya di seoul nanti. _Dimana aku akan bersekolah? Bagaimana wujud dan perilaku teman-temanku nanti? Akankah mereka menerimaku? Apakah aku akan bertahan disana? Bagaimana jika aku dibully? Aku sudah lama tidak berlatih hapkido. Belum lagi wujud kota itu yang tentu saja banyak mengalami perubahan. Berhenti memikirkan hal aneh, byun baekhyun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah. _

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, dia jatuh ke dunia kecilnya.

"Baek, malam ini kau tidur di hotel saja, okay? Besok pagi ibu akan menjemputmu. Ibu harus bergegas ke sekolahmu dan membenahi rumah baru kita. Jadi ibu rasa kau lebih baik istirahat saja disana. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah.."gumam baekhyun lirih. Sebenarnya dia ingin protes karena dia sangat sangat penasaran dengan sekolah barunya. Tapi dia tidak punya kekuatan lebih untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Okay. Kau ikut dengan pria itu. Disana. Pria yang mengangkat papan bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun. Ibu sudah memesan kamar."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"anak baik. Ibu harus segera pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Ya, bu."

Sesaat setelah siluet nyonya byun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan baekhyun, pria itu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah pemuda yang ditunjukkan ibunya tadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Apa kau pria bernama byun baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel. Ini kunci kamarmu"pria itu menyodorkan sebuah kartu ke arah baekhyun. Dengan kekuatan pas-pasan, ia meraih kunci berbentuk kartu itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jacket yang dikenakannya. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa kunci kamar itu berbentuk kartu? Hotel yang akan ditinggali baekhyun untuk malam ini adalah hotel bintang lima. Jadi, tidak memakai kunci dalam bentuk besi lagi. Tinggal hanya menggesekkan kartu itu, maka pintu kamar akan terbuka. Canggih, bukan? Ya. Dan kalian harus tau bahwa keluarga besar baekhyun adalah keluarga terpandang, ayah dan ibunya adalah orang sibuk. Memiliki 2 perusahaan ternama di korea selatan dengan 15 cabang di seluruh dunia. Jadi jangan heran jika ibunya memilih hotel bintang lima seperti ini. Bahkan mungkin keluarga mereka dapat membeli hotel ini sekaligus dengan saham-sahamnya.—yeah, dan kalian harus berterima kasih karena baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat baik hati, ramah, dan tidak sombong meski bergelimang harta.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang saat keluar dari bandara. Sudah 12 tahun lamanya dia tidak merasakan udara kota seoul yang sangat ia rindukan ini. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan.

_Petualangan barunya baru saja dimulai. _

"Terima kasih, minseok hyung."

"Bukan apa-apa. Kudengar kau akan disekolahkan di Seoul International High School, jadi ku pikir kita akan berada di sekolah yg sama."

"benarkah? Ceritakan padaku tentang sekolah itu."

"maaf baek, masih ada yg perlu aku kerjakan."

"Ah begitu.. baiklah. Sampai jumpa disekolah, hyung"

"Ya. Aku pergi"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Saat punggung pemuda bernama minseok itu benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatannya, ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size yang difasilitasi oleh hotel bintang lima ini. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Seketika, rasa cemas dan takut menyeruak dalam dadanya. Ia takut tidak akan diterima dan kemudian dibully. Ia takut jika tak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya. Dan ia takut bla bla bla. Terlalu banyak. Sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Mungkin istirahat sebentar bisa merilekskan pikirannya yang sedang berkecamuk. Setelah ini, dia berencana untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Melihat-lihat keadaan kota seoul yang berubah drastis. Dulu,di sekitar sini ada taman kecil tempat anak-anak bermain. Tapi sekarang sudah digusur dan dibangun Mall. Dan dia ingat tak jauh dari sekolah dasarnya, ada taman bermain yang sering ia datangi bersama kedua orantuanya. Tapi yang dia dengar dari minseok hyung, taman bermain itu sudah di pindahkan didekat Genie High School, sekolah menengah pertama paling terkenal di seluruh penjuru korea.

baekhyun tersenyum merekah. Rasa penat yang tadi memenuhi seluruh sudut jiwanya hilang entah kemana. Sungai Han adalah tempat favoritenya setelah taman bermain. Dan hal paling menabjubkan dalam hidupnya setelah keluarga dan strawberry. Ia sangat sangat menyukai sungai Han. Terlebih jika dimalam hari. Ia bisa melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu dengan jelas. Lampunya yang kerlap kerlip dan berwarna menambah kesan 'indah' di dalamnya. Ia sengaja menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat terakhir untuk dikunjungi hari ini, agar dia bisa merilekskan pikirannya sejenak. Sebelum memulai aktifitas sekolah esok hari.

Baekhyun melirik arloji yang ada di tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11:55 KST. Dan itu artinya, 5 menit lagi hari akan segera berganti. Ia mendongak ke atas. Menatap langit dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Merasakan sejuknya udara kota seoul dimalam hari. Walaupun—_yeah, _sedikit dingin dan—errr dia benci dingin.

"aku kembali, sungai han.."

"Ah, _Chupda~~"_baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. udara dingin seperti membungkus kulitnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan dingin. Sialnya lagi dia hanya memakai jacket yang tidak terlalu tebal. Benar-benar bodoh. Mungkin dia lupa kalau seoul di malam hari sangatlah berbahaya jika tidak memakai sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh.

"TOLONG AKU! KUMOHON!"baekhyun menoleh kesamping saat sebuah tangan kekar menarik-narik jacketnya. Dia merasa risih. Sangat.

"Apa?"tanya baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. Pria jangkung disampingnya ini hanya menetralkan nafasnya. Dia masih terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun barusan.

"Aku minta tolong. Kau lihat gadis itu? Yang sedang berjalan kemari, aku ingin menjauhinya."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"tanya baekhyun ketus. Baru saja suasana hatinya membaik, kini sudah memburuk lagi. Sangat buruk.

"begini, kau harus mengaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, okay?"

"APA?KEKASIH? KAU GILA! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALMU!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

* * *

HAAAIIIIII! Gimana ff ini? Pada suka gak? Kalo iya, bakalan aku lanjutin. Tapi kalo gak ada yg suka mungkin aku ga bakal ngelanjutin wkwk. Tbtb aja aku dapet ide kayak gini wkwkw. Tapi yang pasti ff ini bakalan banyak romance sama lucu-lucunya. Mungkin konflik sama sedih-sedihannya dikit wkwkw.

Dan tentang ff _I'm sorry, _aku usahain update cepet yaaa!~~~~~

THANKS BUAT READER dan SIDERS yang udah baik hati ngelirik ff ini wkwkw

USAHAKAN TINGGALKAN REVIEW YA~~~~~~

BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Help me!

Main cast: Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Other Cast: just find it ha ha

Genre: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T

Desclaimer: semua cast adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar disini/? Wakakak. cerita ini hanyalah fiksi! Tidak benar adanya di kehidupan nyata. Thanks *wink*

Summary: Byun baekhyun baru saja pindah dari London. Apa jadinya jika seorang pria jangkung yang gila dan tidak jelas tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya? /"begini, kau harus mengaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, okay?"/"APA?KEKASIH? KAU GILA! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALMU!"/ CHANBAEK!YAOI!Romance/Humor! Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Aku minta tolong. Kau lihat gadis itu? Yang sedang berjalan kemari, aku ingin menjauhinya."_

_"__Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"tanya baekhyun ketus. Baru saja suasana hatinya membaik, kini sudah memburuk lagi. Sangat buruk._

_"__begini, kau harus mengaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, okay?"_

_"__APA?KEKASIH? KAU GILA! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALMU!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CHAP 2!

"Aku mohon.."pria gila—bagi baekhyun—itu menautkan tangannya dan memasang wajah memohon pada baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung mengapa ia bisa bertindak sejauh ini.—yeah, maksudnya, mengapa dia harus meminta tolong? Selama 2 tahun dikejar oleh gadis itu, dia tidak pernah meminta tolong pada siapapun sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang? Dia malah meminta tolong pada orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Jangankan kenal, bertemu saja tidak pernah.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia yang sedari tadi menghadap pria—yang ia bilang gila—itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit ketakutan—hanya sedikit—melihat seorang gadis yang cukup cantik tengah berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri mereka. Hey, jangan lupakan mata gadis itu yang sudah seperti ingin keluar dan telinganya yang memerah hebat. Ah, wajahnya juga.

"SIAPA KAU?"—_uwow, _suara gadis ini benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Kalau saja baekhyun tidak ingin menjaga imagenya, mungkin dia sudah melempar gadis sialan dengan suara 5 oktaf ini dan menenggelamkannya ke dasar sungai han. Tapi dia tidak sejahat itu. Dia masih punya perasaan walaupun hanya sedikit. Maksudnya, sedikit untuk 2 orang pengganggu jalan-jalannya ini. Ia menatap tajam gadis yang tengah berapi-api di depannya. Kemudian menyeringai kecil. Tak lama, ia melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke pinggang pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengatur nafasnya.

"A-ah, apa aku belum memberitahumu sebelumnya? Aku kekasihnya. Bukan begitu—"baekhyun menatap pria gila yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata disampingnya ini. Seolah bertanya, 'siapa namamu?'. Tanpa basa-basi, pria itu menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara. Seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Dan kalian harus berterima kasih karena baekhyun bisa memahami itu.

"_—__chanyeollie?"_tolong sediakan tas plastik. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin muntah setelah mengucapkan nama pria gila ini. Dengan embel-embel 'ie' yang sengaja ditambahkannya. Maksudnya, agar terdengar lebih mesra. Ah, dan jangan lupakan nada bicaranya yang benar-benar menggoda tadi. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatap 'kekasihnya' ini. Kalau saja mereka dekat, mungkin chanyeol sudah mengusak kepala pria ini karena saking menggemaskannya ia. _Tunggu, menggemaskan? Lupakan._

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk memperhatikan baekhyun sampai-sampai ia tidak tau apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan. Merasa tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol, baekhyun balik menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. _Mata _yang memancarkan gejolak itu seolah menyuruh baekhyun untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Baekhyun terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Di saat-saat seperti ini, bahkan dia harus memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya atau tidak. ia tak bergeming. Kali ini, tubuhnya harus kalah dengan otak dan hatinya yang mengatakn untuk _jangan alihkan pandanganmu, baek. Lihatlah mata itu. _

"—YA!"pekikkan keras itu memaksa chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri untuk mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain. Mereka menatap gadis ini dengan tatapan tajam. Tentu saja karena dengan tidak sopannya dia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Apa yang kau mau, huh?"chanyeol merangkul pundak baekhyun dengan posesif. Ia bertanya dengan nada ketus se ketus ketusnya. Lebih ketus daripada ibu kos yang meminta uang bulanan saat kantongnya sedang kosong.

"kau tidak dengar? Atau perlu ku tekankan sekali lagi? Dia milikku! Kekasihku satu-satunya yang pernah ada!"semakin lama, nada bicara chanyeol semakin meninggi. dia bahkan tidak menyadari sesuatu. Wajah baekhyun memerah seperti tomat segar setelah mendengar perkataannya. Kata _milikku _itu memberi sensasi lain dalam dada pria mungil itu. _Sebentar, mengapa wajah baekhyun harus memerah? _

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHATNYA SEBELUMNYA! CIH! AKU PERLU BUKTI!"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sama-sama terdiam. Mereka tidak pernah mengira kata-kata seperti ini akan keluar dari mulut harimau si gadis kesetanan yang tengah berapi-api di depan mereka ini. _Bukti? Bukti apa maksudnya? Seperti cincin couple? Kalung? Argh! Mereka berdua akan gila. _

_'__persetan dengan gadis sialan ini. Bukti apa maksudnya'_batin baekhyun sambil memberikan tatapan tertajamnya. Dia benar-benar ingin menghabisi gadis ini dengan menelannya hidup-hidup. Sekali lagi, menenggelamkannya ke dasar sungai han dan mengubur semua harapannya untuk chanyeol. Sungguh, dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya kalau dia bisa. Dan jangan lupa, dia lelah dan ingin mengakhiri sandiwara gila ini.

"KAU MAU BUKTI APA JALANG?"baekhyun berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa. Seperti yang dia katakan tadi, dia sudah lelah. Mungkin berteriak bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

"JALANG? KAU YANG JALANG! ARGH AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! ARGH!"gadis gila itu menghampiri baekhyun dan berniat untuk menjambak rambutnya. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar melakukannya, chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya. Pria itu menarik baekhyun ke pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah baekhyun ke dadanya. Karena sudah lelah dan tidak tahan dengan semuanya, baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang chanyeol dengan erat. Jujur saja, dia takut menjadi bulan-bulanan gadis ini. Dan mungkin chanyeol bisa melindunginya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya atau aku akan membunuhmu!"kata chanyeol dengan posisi yang masih memeluk baekhyun. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang menjalin hubungan.

"AKU AKAN GILA! ARGH!"

"sebentar lagi. Tetaplah seperti ini. Aku tau kau tidak menyukainya. Tapi sabarlah sedikit…"bisik chanyeol tepat ditelinga baekhyun. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah menyangkutpautkan baekhyun kedalam masalahnya. Seharusnya pria itu tidak disini. Tidak harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mendongak. Ia menatap chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali pada posisinya yang tadi. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada chanyeol. Dia ingin menangis. Dia sudah sangat lelah. _Kapan gadis jalang ini akan pergi. _

Seolah mendengar permohonan baekhyun barusan, gadis jalang ini langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Membawa harapannya yang sia-sia.

Setelah gadis itu benar-benar pergi, chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia melepaskan baekhyun yang seperti enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum simpul menatap pria mungil yang terlihat kelelahan ini.

"maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya."chanyeol menunduk. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Mereka berdua sama-sama tengah menghadap ke arah sungai han.

"Bodoh."hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun. Ia tertawa kecil. Melihat chanyeol yang seperti ini membuatnya ingin tertawa. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan merusak mainan temannya.

"kenapa kau tertawa?"tanya chanyeol. Dengan alis yang bertautan seperti persimpangan.

Baekhyun mengindikkan bahu. Ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Lalu meletakkannya tepat di kedua pipinya. Bermaksud untuk menyalurkan kehangatan yang dihasilkan oleh kegiatan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Sesekali ia meniup-niup tangannya. Sudah bisa ditebak, ia kedinginan. Chanyeol yang mulai mengerti situasi langsung menari pria itu ke pelukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"teriak baekhyun.

"kau tidak lihat? Apalagi kalau bukan memelukmu?"

"Ya!—maksudku, kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Dasar bodoh. keluar rumah tanpa memakai pakaian tebal."chanyeol menyindir baekhyun yang masih tak bisa diam di pelukannya. Ia menyandarkan dagunya ke puncak kepala pria itu. Lalu mengusap-ngusap punggungnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau sungai han di malam hari akan sedingin ini."baekhyun mulai tenang. Dan untuk yang kadua kalinya juga, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang chanyeol. Jujur saja, dia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi. Terlebih yang sedang berlangsung ini. Semuanya benar-benar diluar 'skenario'. Mereka tak seharusnya berpelukan. Baekhyun harusnya memberontak dan menginjak kaki chanyeol karena berani-berani memeluknya, dan seharusnya ia memaki-makinya. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia malah menerima saat chanyeol memeluknya, ia menerima saat chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata kecil tadi tepat ditelinganya, dan ia juga menerima saat chanyeol berkata bahwa dia adalah 'miliknya'. _Ada apa denganku hari ini?_

"Bodoh."chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak mengira akan melangkah sejauh ini. Sungguh, ini terlalu jauh untuknya. Seharusnya, dia melepaskan baekhyun dan membiarkan pria ini pulang karena sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi berbanding terbalik. Dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Dasar aneh.

"Kau juga kediginan, bodoh."baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap chanyeol. Pria itu mengernyit. Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"hah, aku belum mengetahui namamu."

"Panggil saja aku baekhyun."

"Baiklah.. dan jelaskan padaku mengapa kau tidak tau kalau sungai han sedingin ini di malam hari."

"Mengapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu?"tanya baekhyun dengan nada yang diketus-ketuskan.

"terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Entah mengapa, hatinya menghangat jika didekat chanyeol. Terlebih jika tengah didekap pria itu seperti ini, dia merasa seperti dialah manusia paling bahagia didunia ini. Dia merasa nyaman lahir dan batin. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika chanyeol tidak ada disini. Mungkin dia sudah mati kedinginan karena terlalu lama berada di udara yang sangat dibencinya.

"Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam."kata chanyeol sesaat setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menatap chanyeol.

"Aku lelah. Ingin pulang."katanya setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Pulanglah…"kata chanyeol pelan.

"Andwae! Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena telah menyangkutpautkanku kedalam masalah gilamu ini!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau harus menggendongku sampai ke hotel tempatku tinggal."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. "APA? tapi—"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. Akhirnya dia sampai juga ke hotel bintang lima yang ditempati baekhyun. Setelah meminta kunci kamar pada resepsionis, ia berjalan sambil memperlambat langkahnya. Alasan pertama karena dia tidak ingin membangunkan baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dipunggungnya. Dan yang kedua, dia harus menajamkan matanya untuk mencari kamar 1127 dari ribuan kamar didalam hotel ini. Dia tersenyum kecil menyadari jika angka kamar baekhyun adalah tanggal dan bulan kelahirannya.

Setelah sampai di kamar yang dituju, chanyeol segera membuka pintu kamar baekhyun dan menurunkan pemuda itu dengan hati-hati ke ranjangnya. Wajah pria itu benar-benar tampak kelelahan. Dia tidak bohong jika berkata bahwa dia benar-benar khawatir.

"maafkan aku."gumam chanyeol sambil mengusap surai baekhyun pelan. Ia mengangkat selimut yang ada di ranjang itu hingga di atas ragu baekhyun. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Dan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, dia mematikan lampu dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada baekhyun yang sudah tertidur—menurutnya—.

_"__selamat malam, chanyeol."_gumam baekhyun antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Malam itu dia bermimpi berlibur bersama chanyeol di Jeju Island. Hanya berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

HELLO. saya kambek dengan chapter 2 houheohuheo.

maaf yaa kalo ada typo atau kekurangan. kritik dan saran mari sini.

saya masih cinta cintanya buat nerusin ff ini. dan buat yg nunggu "_i'm sorry"_, kayaknya ga bakal apdet cepet deh hehehe tapi pasti entar dilanjut kokkkk

thanks buat yang udah lirik dan baca ff ini!

NEED REVIEW huhuhuuuuuuuu

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Help me!

Main cast: Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Other Cast: just find it ha ha

Genre: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T

Desclaimer: semua cast adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar disini/? Wakakak. cerita ini hanyalah fiksi! Tidak benar adanya di kehidupan nyata. Thanks *wink*

Summary: Byun baekhyun baru saja pindah dari London. Apa jadinya jika seorang pria jangkung yang gila dan tidak jelas tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya? /"begini, kau harus mengaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, okay?"/"APA?KEKASIH? KAU GILA! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALMU!"/ CHANBAEK!YAOI!Romance/Humor! Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"maafkan aku."gumam chanyeol sambil mengusap surai baekhyun pelan. Ia mengangkat selimut yang ada di ranjang itu hingga di atas ragu baekhyun. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Dan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, dia mematikan lampu dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada baekhyun yang sudah tertidur—menurutnya—._

_"selamat malam, chanyeol."gumam baekhyun antara sadar dan tidak sadar._

_Malam itu dia bermimpi berlibur bersama chanyeol di Jeju Island. Hanya berdua. _

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 3!

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya 2 kali. Cahaya matahari samar-samar mulai memenuhi kamarnya. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya yang entah mengapa sudah membalut tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Pria yang bernama chanyeol mendatanginya. Seorang gadis gila. Chanyeol memeluknya 2 kali, menenangkannya, menggendongnya hingga ke hotel dan—ohya! Mimpinya tentang chanyeol juga. Semua itu tercetak jelas di pikirannya. Dan pipinya memanas memikirkan itu semua. Sudahlah. Lupakan pernyataan yang paling terahkhir.

Baekhyun merenggangkan ototnya. Ia masih sedikit merasa lelah meskipun sudah tidur cukup—mungkin, karena dia tidak ingat jam berapa dia tidur semalam—.

"Jam 8.—ah, sekolah! Bukankah hari ini aku harus mulai sekolah?"tanyanya entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun, baekhyun-ah? Ini. Sarapan dulu. Ibu membawakanmu roti isi selai stroberi kesukaanmu. 35 menit lagi ibu akan kembali. Dan saat itu tiba, kau harus sudah siap dengan perlengapan sekolah. Mengerti? Baiklah ibu pergi. Bye."nyonya byun yang entah muncul dari sudut mana berbicara tanpa spasi. Ia meletakkan roti isi stroberi milik baekhyun di atas nakas. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. _Dimana seragamnya?_

"Ah! Ibu hampir lupa. Seragammu ada di kamar mandi. Ibu tahu kau lebih suka mengganti baju di kamar mandi daripada kamar. Bukan begitu? Baiklah, ibu pergi."baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Setelah punggung ibunya benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih roti kesayangannya dan menghabiskannya pelan-pelan. Ibunya benar-benar aneh. Kuran lebih—yeah, sama seperti dirinya. Dan dia harus mengakui itu dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke segala arah. sekolah ini benar-benar membingungkan. Mungkin dia butuh denah atau kompas untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia tersesat nanti. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Sekolah ini lebih tepat disebut pusat perkantoran daripada taman pendidikan. Mengingat banyaknya gedung yang terlihat dari sini. Bisa dipastikan, sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus orang kaya. Lihat saja, tempat parkirnya dipenuhi oleh mobil dengan harga yang bisa disebut _wow _untuk orang biasa. Tapi untuk kalangan atas seperti mereka, mendapatkan mobil dengan harga itu tidaklah sulit. Hanya dengan kedipan mata, mereka bisa memilikinya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sekolah ini benar-benar sepi.—yeah, mungkin kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah dimulai. Kecuali suara ribut-ribut yang berasal dari lapangan basket indoor/outdoor, lapangan sepak bola, dan gedung khusus untuk berenang—indoor—. Sudah bisa ditebak mereka sedang berada di kelas olahraga saat ini.

"Baek, kau tunggu disini. Ibu akan menemui kepala sekolah sebentar. Okay? Ini tidak akan lama."baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Meski dia benci menunggu, dia tidak akan protes. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Maksudnya, setelah ia masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Sebagian dari otaknya berkata bahwa dia akan _dibully. _Tapi mengingat dia adalah orang terpandang, peluang untuk dibully langsung menciut. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _

Nyonya byun tersenyum menatap baekhyun yang sudah mulai dewasa sekarang. Dulu saat dia baru memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, dia sangat benci menunggu. Bahkan hanya untuk 5 menitpun dia tidak mau. Dan itu mengharuskan ia untuk membawa baekhyun kedalam ruang kepala sekolah juga. Tapi berterima kasihlah karena baekhyun masih punya tata krama dan tidak membuat keributan didalamnya. Yeah, itulah nilai plus baekhyun selain menyanyi. _Bisa mengontrol diri walaupun sendikit. _

"Baekhyun!"baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya membulat sempurna mendapati chanyeol tengah berlari ke arahnya. Dia mengira yang semalam itu akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pria itu. Ternyata, semuanya baru saja dimulai karena chanyeol memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, dan itu artinya mereka akan satu sekolah. Dan ia hanya bisa berharap, gadis kesetanan yang semalam hampir membunuhnya tidak satu sekolah dengannya. Karena adalah bencana besar jika mereka bertiga satu sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan—HEY! Kau sekolah disini?"

"Aku baru saja pindah, bodoh."

"Ooh jadi kau murid pindahan itu…"

"Apa maksudmu?"baekhyun mengernyit. Dia tidak mengerti dengan sekolah ini. Mengapa siswa pindahan harus menjadi perbincangan?

"Setiap siswa pindahan itu selalu menjadi perbincangan. Karena siswa disini adalah kalangan atas. Kau tau itu, kan? Dan kau harus bisa menjelaskan kekayaanmu dengan baik jika tidak ingin _dibully._"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Mungkin tugas yang harus ditanggungnya mulai hari ini adalah menjadi pemandu baekhyun selama di sekolah.

"Bodoh. kecilkan suaramu."

"O-oh, baiklah. Maaf. Dan kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Hah tidak usah ditanya! Pelajaran kim seonsaengnim itu benar-benar membosankan!"

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk pelan. Meski dia tidak tau siapa itu kim seonsaengnim dan pelajaran apa yang dia ajarkan. Tapi setidaknya, pernyataan chanyeol barusan membuatnya sedikit mengerti. Bahwa kim seonsaengnim adalah guru yang membosankan.

"C-chanyeol.."panggil baekhyun pelan. Dia sedikit ragu dengan kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Apa?"

"E-e…um…ah… apa gadis gila itu… sekolah disini?"

"Gadis gila siapa maksudmu? Oh yang semalam itu?"baekhyun berdoa dalam hatinya. Berharap bahwa chanyeol akan mengatakan 'tentu saja tidak. Gadis gila itu tidak sekolah disini.' Tapi yang dia dapat…

"sayang sekali, dia sekolah disini."

Tubuh baekhyun melemas. Bencana besar mulai menyapanya hari ini. Ia menatap kosong ke arah depan. Dia ingin lepas dari chanyeol dan gadis itu. Melalui masa SMA nya layaknya orang normal. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Dia harus terus terikat dengan kedua orang ini hingga semuanya berakhir. Hingga takdir berbelok arah dan mereka berpisah.

"aku tau kau tidak suka. Dan maaf karena telah membawamu ke dalam masalahku. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada gadis gila itu. Kemudian membiarkannya terus mengusik kehidupanku."

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun dengan apa yang chanyeol katakan. Dia benar-benar dewasa dan berwibawa saat mengatakannya. Sangat sangat berbeda dengan perilakunya yang semalam.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka,chanyeol"

"Tapi matamu mengatakan seperti itu."

"Terserah kau saja."

Kemudian hening. Nyonya byun belum juga keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Ah kenapa lama sekali!"baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"tanya chanyeol.

"Ya. Ibuku."

"Oh ibumu ada di dalam? Sedang apa?"

"Mana aku tahu! Memangnya aku ada di dalam! Dasar bodoh!"

"berhenti memanggilku bodoh."

"tidak mau. Kau itu bodoh."

"Kubilang berhenti."

"Tidak akan, dasar bodoh."

"Terserah padamu baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Tanpa banyak bicara, baekhyun segera berlari keluar kelas. Menghiraukan jung seonsaengnim yang masih sibuk menuliskan sesuatu dipapan. Dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin pergi dari kelas itu secepatnya. Dia sudah muak dengan segalanya. Sangat muak.

Dia memang tidak dibully. Semua orang menyambutnya dengan baik. Mereka semua mau berteman dengannya. Tapi yang membuatnya muak adalah dia harus sekelas dengan gadis kesetanan yang hampir membunuhnya semalam. dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kantin. Mencari sosok raksasa yang mungkin saja tengah menggeliat dengan makanannya di dalam sana. Matanya berbinar mendapati chanyeol disalah satu meja. Dia terlihat menikmati waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Bergabung atau tidak. Lagipula mereka tidak banyak. Hanya ada 2 orang di meja itu. Ah, 3 orang termasuk chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"panggil baekhyun. Setelah berkelahi dengan pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi chanyeol. Raksasa itu menoleh. Oh tidak, bukan hanya dia, tapi 2 temannya juga.

Yang baekhyun lihat dari sini, 2 orang yang tidak dikenalinya itu bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya.—yeah, kira-kira seperti itu.

"ada apa?"tanya chanyeol. Tanpa menyuruh baekhyun untuk duduk.

"ada yang harus ku ceritakan."

"Oh begitu. Duduklah."—_akhirnya. _Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah chanyeol.

"Ehem."salah satu dari dua orang didepannya berdehem. Mengintrupsi kata yang baru saja akan baekhyun katakan. Hhh, jangan salahkan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri sehingga mengabaikan dua orang didepan mereka ini. Chanyeol yang mengerti situasi langsung angkat bicara.

"Ah perkenalkan, ini Jongdae dan yang ini Jongin."chanyeol menunjuk temannya bergantian. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri menatap jongdae yang tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. Benar-benar lebar. Dan jongin, dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan orang yang tadi berdehem itu adalah jongin.

"hai baekhyun. Namamu baekhyun, kan? Dia baru saja berce—akh! Mengapa kau menendang kakiku chanyeol?"baekhyun tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung dengan kalimat jongdae yang sempat terputus itu. Tapi sudahlah. Mungkin tidak penting. Ia masih kasihan pada pria itu. Chanyeol menendangnya terlalu keras. Pasti sangat sakit. ia melirik ke arah chanyeol yang masih saja memberi tatapan mematikannya. Merasa tidak nyaman, chanyeol berbalik menatap baekhyun.

"mengapa kau menendang kakinya?"tanya baekhyun.

"ah benar! Mengapa kau menendang kakiku!"jongdae ikut-ikut bersuara sambil memegangi—hey, itu tulang keringnya. Jadi chanyeol menendang tulang kering jongdae? Demi tuhan, itu pasti sangat sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin."jawab chanyeol enteng. Ia kembali menyeruput minuman yang dipesannya tadi.

"Dasar aneh!"

"Kau benar baekhyun! Chanyeol itu memang aneh!"

"Tutup mulutmu, kim jongdae."

Baekhyun dan jongin tertawa kecil menyaksikan perkelahian gila antara chanyeol dan jongdae ini.

"kau mau pesan apa, baekhyun?"tanya chanyeol. Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"hey! Kau tidak menawari kami makan tadi!"kata jongdae dengan nada yang dikesal-kesalkan. Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Persahabatan antara 3 orang ini memang aneh.

"Diamlah, jongdae."

"sama seperti kau saja."kata baekhyun. Ia bingung harus memesan apa.

"Bibi Oh! Aku pesan _bibimbap _dan _lemon tea_"

"Ne!"terdengar suara khas ibu kantin dari dalam sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"chanyeol menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Posisi yang benar-benar pas untuk mendengarkan orang yang ingin bercerita.—yeah, selain bisa mendengar suara baekhyun dengan jelas, dia juga bisa…. Memperhatikan wajah itu. Wajah manis yang diam-diam disukai chanyeol. Hanya jongdae dan jongin yang tau.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Jadi begini. Kau tau kan kalau aku sekelas dengan gadis itu? Siapa namanya? Choi Sulli kalau tidak salah…"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil terus menyeruput lemon teanya.

"saat dikelas tadi, dia tak pernah melepas pandangan dariku… dia juga bilang kalau dia akan benar-benar membunuhku jika berdekatan denganmu…"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar membunuhku? Demi tuhan chanyeol, tatapannya tidak main-main…"

Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung baekhyun pelan. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memeluk pria ini, tapi mengingat situasi yang sedang ramai, dia tidak berani melakukannya. Bukannya tidak jantan atau apa, dia tidak ingin baekhyun merasa risih. Apalagi, mereka hanya 'bersandiwara'. Jadi, chanyeol tidak punya hak untuk memeluk baekhyun jika tidak dalam mode akting. Walaupun semalam dia benar-benar melakukannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga baekhyun. Ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Dan dia tidak ingin jongdae dan jongin mendengarnya.

_"__Tenanglah… dia tidak akan berani menyentuhmu. Percayalah padaku"_

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia merasa sedikit tenang. Dan semoga saja gadis gila itu benar-benar tidak akan membu—

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"—nuhnya"

Baekhyun, chanyeol, jongin, jongdae, dan hampir seluruh penjuru kantin menghentikan acara makan mereka hanya untuk melihat siapa gadis sialan yang berani berteriak sembarang di dalam kantin. Ada yang mengutuknya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, hampir melemparnya dengan sepatu, dan sebagainya. Termasuk chanyeol yang ingin sekali menelan gadis ini hidup-hidup. Siapa yang tidak malu jika namanya harus menggema dengan sangat sempurna di kantin indoor sekolah?

"Apa yang kau inginkan huh?"tanya chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak baekhyun. Bermaksud untuk membuat gadis ini terbakar.

"YA! KAU! MENJAUHLAH DARI PARK CHANYEOL!"gadis itu tidak mengindahkan perkataan chanyeol dan malah meneriaki baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Bukannya menjauh dari park chanyeol, ia malah menyandarkan kepala ke dada pria itu. Membuat sulli semakin menjadi-jadi. Hidung dan telinganya seperti ingin mengeluarkan asap. Saking panasnya hatinya melihat baekhyun yang terus saja menempel pada chanyeol. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya dia ingin mencincang-cincang baekhyun dengan pisau dapur bibi oh yang di asah pagi siang sore malam itu—kalau dia bisa—.

"memangnya ada hak apa kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi chanyeol? Kau kekasihnya? Maaf ya, bukan apa-apa. Tapi, kami benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan perilakumu ini. Benar-benar menjijikkan. Bukan begitu, _yeollie_?"chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

Jongin dan jongdae menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Mereka masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja baekhyun dan chanyeol lakukan. Mereka menempel layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang dihinggapi sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta. Tapi, yang paling mengherankan disini adalah baekhyun. Perkataannya tadi benar-benar menyihir telinga mereka. _Yeollie? Panggilan semacam apa itu? _Suasana kantin benar-benar senyap. Sebagian besar dari siswa yang ada disana tengah asik menyaksikan 'drama' dadakan yang ada disekolah mereka. Tak sedikit yang cekikikan dan akhirnya mengambil gambar.

"KAU!"

"jangan menyentuhnya!"

Baru saja sulli ingin memukul baekhyun, tangan chanyeol sudah menepis tangannya duluan. Membuatnya geram dan benar-benar ingin menghancurkan baekhyun saat itu juga dengan tangannya sendiri. seringaian baekhyun terlihat semakin lebar. Ia nyaris tertawa melihat wajah sulli yang semakin lama semakin memerah karena menahan amarah. Melihat tingkah baekhyun yang seperti itu, jongdae tersenyum kecil. Kini dia mulai bisa mencerna sedikit apa yang sedang terjadi.

"pergilah sulli. Kau tidak lihat? Kedatanganmu ini benar-benar mengganggu banyak orang! Termasuk kami!"baekhyun dan chanyeol menangguk-ngangguk setuju. Seluruh siswa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena tidak ingin tawa mereka pecah. Demi tuhan, perkataan kim jongdae barusan benar-benar mempermalukan sulli. Tak lama, tawa mereka semua pecah seketika dan sulli—dengan rasa malunya—pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol tertawa sangat keras. Kim jongdae benar-benar pandai dalam urusan mempermalukan orang.

"kerja bagus kim jongdae. Kau benar-benar hebat!"kata chanyeol sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena habis tertawa.

"hei, akting kalian tadi itu luar biasa. Menabjubkan."

Baekhyun dan chanyeol bertos ria.

"setuju."kata jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, kami masih belum mengerti alasan dari semua sandiwara kalian ini."

"terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan. Benar kan, chanyeol?"chanyeol mengangguk.

"hei! Mana nada manja dan panggilan kesayangan (read: yeollie) untuk chanyeol tadi!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Lebih tepatnya, pura-pura di kesalkan.

"Benar kan, yeollie?"baekhyun mengulangi ucapannya tadi, tapi dengan nada yang berbeda. Nada yang manja dan di imut-imutkan. Membuat chanyeol berkeringat dingin. Gemas dengan tingkah laku baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil.

"Dasar bodoh."chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun pelan. Membuat anak itu memasang wajah cemberut yang sangat sangat menggemaskan bagi chanyeol. _Tunggu, menggemaskan? _Ya. Menggemaskan. Dan sepertinya kalian harus benar-benar memukul chanyeol karena berani mengusak rambut baekhyun diluar 'sandiwara' mereka. Jongin dan jongdae tertawa kecil. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan baekhyun tadi tiba. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia segera menyantap makanan itu hingga habis. Kalian mungkin bertanya mengapa makanan itu tiba sangat lama? Alasan pertama karena perkelahian antara baekhyun, chanyeol, dan sulli tadi. Dan tak ada satupun dari mereka –petugas kantin— yang ingin menghentikannya. Karena bisa saja mereka ditendang dari sekolah ini hanya karena berani ikut campur dalam masalah tersebut. Dan alasan kedua, karena mereka harus membuat bibimbap lagi. Insiden antara chanyeol, baekhyun, dan sulli benar-benar membuat makanannya dingin. Dan tidak ada satupun siswa sekolah ini yang menyukai makanan dingin.

"Baek."panggil jongdae.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Ia menatap jongdae dengan tatapan yang seoalh berkata 'ada apa?'

"Apa kau menyukai chanyeol?"

_UHUKKKKKKKK_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

HELLOO! SAYA BALIK DENGAN CHAPTER 3!

thanks buat semua reviewnya~~~

makasih juga buat siders OUO bagaimana pun juga kalian sudah berbaik hati untuk melirik ff ini yeaa~~~~

sekarang udah tau kan siapa yang ngejar ngejar chanyeol? dan buat yang nanya kenapa sulli ngejar ngejar chanyeol, masih rahasia wakakakaakak

tunggu aja di chapter chapter selanjutnya/? wkwkw

dan buat yang ngarepin kiss scene di chapter sebelumnya ataupun di chapter ini, maaf sekali. belum ada wkwk

dan kayaknya di chapter2 selanjutnya aku bakal ganti summary~~~

HOUHEOHUEH

Thank you for your attention guys! ILY

BYE.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Help me!

Main cast: Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Other Cast: just find it ha ha

Genre: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T

Pairing: Chanbaek (Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)

Desclaimer: semua cast adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar disini/? Wakakak. cerita ini hanyalah fiksi! Tidak benar adanya di kehidupan nyata. Thanks *wink*

Summary: Byun baekhyun baru saja pindah dari London. Apa jadinya jika seorang pria jangkung yang gila dan tidak jelas tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya? /"begini, kau harus mengaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, okay?"/"APA?KEKASIH? KAU GILA! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALMU!"/ CHANBAEK!YAOI!Romance/Humor! Mind to RnR?

*cerita asli milik saya!*

.

.

.

.

.

.

THANKS TO:

_**Dhea485, N-Yera48, Jung Eunhee, Special Bubble, Mr. KHC, reiasia95, Guest, Youngnachoi, 14nindyehet, parklili, alightphoenix, DiraLeeXiOh, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, ChanBaekLuv, Park Shita, Shouda Shikaku, Neng, L.A, deeryeosin, KimChanBaek, Rina97, kacangpolongman, 90Rahmayani, dayeol182**_

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Baek."panggil jongdae._

_Baekhyun menoleh dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Ia menatap jongdae dengan tatapan yang seoalh berkata 'ada apa?'_

_"Apa kau menyukai chanyeol?"_

_UHUKKKKKKKK_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CHAP 4!

baekhyun tersedak. Ia meraih minuman yang entah milik siapa lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Chanyeol juga hampir menyemburkan isi mulutnya pada jongdae jika saja dia tidak langsung menelannya. Tapi yang kalian harus tau, baekhyun adalah orang yang paling berlebihan disini. Setelah merasa baikan, baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menatap jongdae yang sepertinya masih penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tadi.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu."kata baekhyun.

"Tapi reaksimu berlebihan sekali bung."

Baekhyun terdiam. Tak lama, dia membuka suara."b-berlebihan a-apanya…"

"hey, kau gugup? Suaramu bergetar."

Baekhyun semakin terpojok. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, chanyeol menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum kecil. Dan jongin berdehem agak keras.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bung"

"hhh, aku permisi."baekhyun langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka. Jongdae tertawa kecil, begitupun dengan jongin. Sedangkan chanyeol? Tanpa ada yang menyadari, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Hey bung, kurasa dia mulai menyukaimu…"kata jongdae dengan suara yang dikecilkan. Jongin mengangguk setuju. Rupanya mereka sudah selesai dengan acara 'tertawa bersama' mereka.

_Semoga saja. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL!"panggil jongdae. Chanyeol menoleh. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Jarang sekali dia terlihat panik seperti ini. Biasanya jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dia akan tetap tenang dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik. Kecuali insiden yang mungkin merenggut nyawa orang lain, baru itu dia tidak bisa tenang dan bertingkah seperti orang kesetanan.

"Ada apa?"tanya chanyeol. Jongdae menahan tangannya.

"B-ba-aekhyun…"kata jongdae dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia menunjuk ke sembarang arah. Chanyeol semakin bingung. Perasaannya tidak enak tentang baekhyun kali ini. Dia berani sumpah. dia tidak berbohong kalau dia berkata bahwa dia khawatir pada pria itu.

"tenang dulu, jongdae. Tenang…"jongdae melepaskan genggamannya di lengan chanyeol. menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Dia…dia…"

"DIA KENAPA?"tanya chanyeol dengan nada tinggi. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia juga tidak tau mengapa dia bisa menjadi emosi seperti ini. Oke, abaikan pernyataan yang terakhir.

"Kamar mandi… baekhyun… dia… Lihat saja sendiri!"

Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal ataupun terima kasih, chanyeol langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Tak jarang dia juga menabrak orang yang ada di koridor atau yang tengah menuruni tangga, Mengingat keadaan sekolah yang belum terlalu sepi. Tak sedikit orang yang menatapnya tajam, mengutuknya, dan bahkan hampir melemparnya dengan sepatu yang harganya tidak sedikit. Kalian tau kan kalau ini sekolah orang kalangan atas?

_BRAAAKKKKKK_

Chanyeol menendang pintu dengan keras. Dia tidak peduli jika pintu itu terlepas atau apapun. Dia hanya ingin melihat baekhyun. Memastikan apa anak itu baik-baik saja atau sesuatu sedang menimpanya. Karena jujur saja, perasaannya tidak enak sejak tadi. Dan sekali lagi, dia tidak berbohong kalau dia bilang bahwa dia khawatir.

Emosi chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendapati baekhyun tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri di sebelah bilik paling ujung. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung menghampiri baekhyun yang terlihat kedinginan. Tubuhnya seperti bergetar-getar. _See? _Perkiraan chanyeol tidak pernah salah. Seseorang—dengan tega—telah melakukan hal buruk padanya. Dan demi tuhan, siapapun itu, dia tidak akan selamat begitu saja dari tangan park chanyeol.

"BAEKHYUN! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini pa—"belum sempat chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, baekhyun langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan seragamnya yang mulai basah. Baekhyun menangis dipelukannya. Dia terisak pelan. Meskipun begitu, chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Tentu saja karena dia memiliki telinga super lebar yang dapat bekerja full 1x24 jam.

"_Uljima…_"chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun masih terisak. Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti mengapa pria yang ada di dalam pelukannya ini menangis hanya karena hal sepeleh seperti ini. yeah, mungkin baginya ini hanyalah hal sepeleh. Tapi untuk baekhyun tidak.

"siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"kata chanyeol. suaranya melembut. Setidaknya, dia hanya ingin membuat baekhyun tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. Karena jujur saja, dia tidak tega melhat pria bertubuh mungil ini menangis. Entahlah, dia juga tidak tau kenapa.

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…"isakan baekhyun semakin keras. Chanyeol tidak tau mesti berbuat apa.

"_Uljima… _kau sangat jelek jika menangis kau tau."chanyeol tidak tau apakah kata-katanya ini membuat baekhyun semakin bersedih atau tidak. Yang pasti, kata-katanya barusan itu hanya untuk menghibur pria ini.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan chanyeol. setidaknya, tubuhnya merasa lebih hangat di banding yang tadi.

"Ini. pakailah. Kau kedinginan, kan? Setelah itu ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi."chanyeol melepaskan _blazer_ yang membalut tubuhnya dan memakaikannya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kemarilah…"chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun ke pelukannya. ia hanya ingin membagi kehangatan, tidak lebih. Walaupun—yeah, jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang saat ini. sekali lagi, jangan tanyakan chanyeol kenapa ia bisa melakukan ini semua karena diapun tak tau. Keinginan untuk memeluk baekhyun sangat besar. Rasanya dia ingin mati melihat baekhyun menggigil seperti ini. _well, _lupakan pernyataan terakhir. Terlalu berlebihan.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang chanyeol. ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati sensasi 'sengatan listrik' yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia merasa sangat nyaman. Dia tidak pernah tau kalau berada di dalam dekapan chanyeol akan sehangat ini. _Ah, _kalian harus berterima kasih karena keadaan toilet ini sangat bersih. hey, jangan bilang kalian lupa kalau ini sekolah elit. Kalian mengingatnya, kan? Dan kalian juga harus berterima kasih karena keadaan sudah sepi. Dan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di toilet utama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku di serang oleh _sasaeng _fans mu itu."kata baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol mengernyit. _Sasaeng? sasaeng _yang mana?

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Toko es krim dekat sekolah yang menjadi tempat favorite baekhyun setelah kamarnya—di seoul. Well, chanyeol tidak pernah tau kalau baekhyun adalah pencinta es krim stroberi. Lihat saja, dia seperti punya dunia sendiri ketika memakan es krimnya. Bahkan saat chanyeol mengajaknya bicara, dia tidak mengubris dan memfokuskan hidupnya pada semangkuk es krim stroberi yang terlihat lezat—bagi baekhyun—.

Chanyeol terpaksa mengikuti keinginan baekhyun untuk kemari karena sejak insiden _baekhyun-basah-kuyup-di-toilet-sekolah _tadi membuat pria itu diam seribu bahasa. Dan saat chanyeol bertanya apa yang paling diinginkannya saat ini, dia menjawab dengan cepat "Es krim stroberi!". Seolah mendapatkan semangat hidupnya kembali, baekhyun langsung ceria dan berlari-lari seperti anak anjing yang diajak bermain oleh majikannya. Dia bahkan tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. Well, mungkin chanyeol harus lebih banyak mengetahui tentang baekhyun mulai hari ini.

"_Sasaeng _yang mana?"tanya chanyeol.

"Haish. Sasaeng fans mu yang bernama Choi Sulli itu."jawab baekhyun ketus.

_UHUK._

Chanyeol tersedak es krim pisangnya sendiri. dia tidak tau kalau sulli akan benar-benar menyiksa baekhyun. Walaupun ini tidak terlalu parah dan sudah sering terjadi di sekolah mereka, Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa di biarkan karena gadis gila itu berusaha untuk mencelakai 'kekasih' nya.—_yeah, _mungkin chanyeol memang harus berhenti untuk memanggil baekhyun dengan sebutan 'kekasih' sekarang.

"Ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana dia bisa menyiksamu."kata chanyeol dengan santai.

"_Shireo_. Asalkan kau mau mentraktirku satu mangkuk es krim lagi."

"Mwo? Ya!—"

"Apa? Kau tidak mampu membayar?"

"apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan bisa membeli toko ini dengan tunai!"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mau?"

"Kau gila? Lihat. Sudah 4 mangkuk es krim di atas meja dan kau masih ingin menambah lagi?"chanyeol menunjuk-nujuk 4 buah mangkuk yang sudah bersih tak tersisa. Itu semua milik baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. Benar-benar menggemaskan, seperti anak anjing.

"Hhhh baiklah. Tapi kau harus bercerita dulu! Baru itu aku tambah satu lagi."

"baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Hah! Aku akan membunuhnya."gerutu chanyeol setelah baekhyun menceritakan semuanya. Dia benar-benar kesal pada sulli yang menyiram baekhyun dengan air kotor bekas untuk mengepel lantai. Benar-benar tidak tau diri. Rasanya dia ingin membakar gadis itu hingga menjadi debu kalau ia bisa.

Dan satu lagi yang dia ketahui tentang baekhyun adalah pria itu benci _dingin _dan tidak suka _sendirian. _

"Chanyeol…"

"apa?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Mengapa baekhyun tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan?

"Ya. Selama itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang macam-macam."

"Em..Um…"

Chanyeol mengernyit. ia berusaha menerka-nerka pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan baekhyun. Mungkinkah dia akan bertanya _siapa cinta pertamamu? _Atau _apa kau pernah berciuman? _Atau mungkin juga _apa kau pernah berkencan sebelumnya? _Chanyeol tersenyum kecil membayangkan isi pikirannya yang sudah mulai tidak beres.

"jadi begini, soal jongin…"

Kerutan di dahi chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi. _Untuk apa pria ini bertanya tentang jongin? _Yeah, jujur saja chanyeol merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Bukan apa-apa, tapi—ah entahlah. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia bisa merasa tidak nyaman seperti ini.

"Apa dia memang pendiam seperti itu?—maksudnya, apa dia memang lebih suka diam?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Seperti mengenang sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya untuk dikenang.

"C-chanyeol? apa kau merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaanku?—maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud."baekhyun menunduk. Ia merasa tidak enak pada chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedih karena pertanyaannya. Chanyeol tidak mengubris. Dia tetap memfokuskan matanya pada pemandangan yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Hanya trotoar yang dipenuhi orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dan mobil-mobil yang datang dan pergi dari segala arah.

"Tidak apa-apa."kata chanyeol setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahukan hal itu kepadamu saat ini."sambungnya. baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya chanyeol marah dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kemarahannya. _Well, _suara chanyeol yang datar seperti tadi itu benar-benar tidak lucu. Sangat menakutkan.

"Tak apa. Aku minta maaf atas pertanyaanku tadi."

"ayo pulang."chanyeol tidak mengindahkan perkataan baekhyun dan langsung berdiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu chanyeol masih marah padanya. Mungkin pertanyaannya tadi menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu.

Baekhyun berpikir keras. Selagi chanyeol membayar semua pesanan mereka tadi, ia berusaha mencari cara agar chanyeol tidak marah lagi padanya. Karena akan sangat berbahaya jika chanyeol mendiamkannya hingga esok hari. Bisa bisa saat gadis gila itu menyiksanya lagi, chanyeol tidak akan peduli padanya. _Geez, _dan itu sangat mengerikan. Membayangkan saja membuat baekhyun ingin pingsan.

Karena terlalu lama berpikir, baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar kalau chanyeol sudah meninggalkannya duluan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Beruntung chanyeol belum terlalu jauh sehingga ia masih bisa menyusulnya. Baekhyun berjalan di belakang chanyeol. Ia terlalu takut untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan pria itu. Toh chanyeol juga sepertinya baik-baik saja dengan posisi seperti ini.

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kasar. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak. Seperti menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Seperti sebuah…. Umpatan? Yeah. Baekhyun tengah mengumpat hebat ke arah chanyeol. ia kesal karena chanyeol memarkirkan mobil di sudut jalan. Membuat tubuhnya yang kelelahan ini semakin lelah.

"kau masih marah padaku?"

Chanyeol tak bergeming. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Ayolah chanyeol… Jangan marah, oke?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya dia tidak betul-betul marah pada baekhyun. Dia hanya ingin mengerjai anak itu. Hahaha. Sepertinya chanyeol harus benar-benar mengurangi kadar kejahilan dalam jiwanya.

"Park chanyeol…"

"Jawab aku…"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar lagi. Dia sudah lelah. Dia ingin menyudahi semua ini.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Ap—"

CUP.

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan chanyeol. dia tidak ingin lepas kontrol jika terus berlama-lama mencium raksasa bodoh yang masih saja tak bergeming dari tempatnya itu. Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Bermacam-macam pernyataan terlintas di pikirannya. Dia hanya berharap semoga keputusannya untuk mencium chanyeol tidak salah.

"Park chanyeol… hey…"baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah chanyeol. pria itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"YA!"teriak baekhyun.

"Uh?"chanyeol memasang wajah tololnya. Dia masih berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Baekhyun menciumku?..._

Setelah berhasil menjalankan otaknya yang tadi sempat berhenti, ia menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan marah lagi, okay?"

"Lain kali kalau menciumku harus pakai aba-aba dulu! Aku jadi tidak bisa membalas ciumanmu kan!"gerutu chanyeol. perkataannya barusan sukses membuat wajah baekhyun memerah sempurna. Ada perasaan menggelitik menjalar di sekujur tubuh pria itu. Termasuk di tubuh chanyeol juga.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Hei. Aku tidak bodoh."

"terserah padamu, bodoh."baekhyun berjalan mendahului chanyeol. chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, apa kau lelah?"chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Kekuatannya terkuras habis seharian ini.

"Apa aku membuatmu lelah?"tanya chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. dia teringat akan perkataan kakak sepupunya yang ada di china, _"kau tau? Perkataan di malam hari itu biasanya jujur. Apalagi jika sudah berada di ambang batas antara sadar dan tidak sadar, kau benar-benar bisa menggunakan waktu itu untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang lebih 'mendalam'"_

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"oke, mungkin ini memang terdengar aneh dan sedikit gila. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban dari baekhyun. Walaupun—yeah, lebih kepada membuktikan ucapan jongdae saat di kantin tadi. Ingat saat jongdae berkata bahwa baekhyun mulai menyukainya? Nah, dia ingin membuktikan itu. Jujur saja, dia juga sangat penasaran._ Apa baekhyun benar-benar mulai menyukainya?_

Baekhyun mengindikkan bahu. Seketika senyum menawan di wajah chanyeol langsung memudar. Ternyata baekhyun belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri. chanyeol menatapnya sendu. Terbesit rasa kekecewaan dalam hatinya, mengetahui baekhyun tidak memberi anggukan untuk pertanyaannya tadi. well, Sebenarnya, dia menginginkan anggukan.

"Oh baiklah. Kau hanya perlu tidur dan jangan memikirkan apapun, termasuk pertanyaanku tadi, mengerti?"baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala baekhyun. Mengecupnya perlahan dan lembut. Oh _seriously, _chanyeol benar-benar harus berhenti bersikap seolah mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih. _Toh dia juga tidak menolak saat aku menciumnya kan? Apa salahnya? _

_Drtt drtt_

Bunyi ponsel baekhyun sukses mengintrupsi pikiran chanyeol yang mulai tidak beres alias sedikit bermasalah. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca nama penelfon yang tertera disana. '_Ibu'? _tanpa berpikir panjang, chanyeol segera mengangkatnya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"_Baekhyun, kau dimana?"_suara diseberang sana sukses membuat nafas chanyeol tercekat.

"Maaf nyonya, baekhyun sudah tidur. Aku temannya. Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Aku baru saja akan mengantarnya pulang. Jadi kuharap nyonya tak perlu khawatir."

"_Oh begitu. Baiklah. Aku lega sekarang."_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. setelah berbicara sebentar dengan nyonya byun, dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan menutup telefon. Dia terkekeh pelan menatap baekhyun yang terngah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia menutup sebagian tubuh baekhyun dengan _blazer _nya. Baekhyun benci dingin dan dia tidak ingin 'kekasihnya' ini kedinginan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo, aku park chanyeol nyonya. yang tadi berbicara dengan anda di telefon."

"Oh, begitu kah? Baiklah. Masuklah dulu. Baekhyun pasti berat, kan?"chanyeol terkikik pelan lalu membawa masuk baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas di gendongannya.

"Nyonya, boleh aku tau dimana kamar baekhyun?"tanya chanyeol.

"ada di atas. Kamar yang paling ujung."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga. Ia menatap baekhyun sejenak. Wajahnya yang tertidur seperti ini benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah baekhyun. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Hidung merekapun bersentuhan.

"kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan, hm?"tanya chanyeol. ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencium baekhyun. Dia hanya ingin menggesekkan hidung itu dengan hidungnya. Simple, itu saja. Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat baekhyun yang menggeliat kecil dalam gendongannya. Pria itu mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada lehernya. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di kamar paling ujung yang dikatakan nyonya byun tadi. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan merebahkan tubuh baekhyun di ranjang king size yang ada disana.

"bermimpi yang indah baekhyun, selamat malam."chanyeol mengangkat selimut hingga di dagu baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu…park…chanyeol…."chanyeol terkikik. Ia tidak peduli apa baekhyun tengah mengigau atau apa, tapi yang pasti, dia sangat senang. Setidaknya, baekhyun menggumamkan namanya meskipun dalam keadaan tidak sadar, kan? Dan itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, baekhyun…"chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun sebentar. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, chanyeol langsung disambut oleh nyonya byun yang terlihat menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin minum apa, chanyeol?"

"Tidak usah nyonya."

"Oh begitu… tapi sepertinya baekhyun nyaman saat bersamamu."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Dia tidak pernah bertingkah semanja itu pada orang lain. Selain padaku, ayahnya, dan juga… a-ah bukan siapa-siapa"

Chanyeol semakin bingung. Bermacam-macam pertanyaan bermunculan di pikirannya. Mulai dari _siapa yang bisa membuat baekhyun nyaman selain orang tuanya? _Dan juga _apa baekhyun semanja itu pada teman-temannya? _Bahkan yang lebih ekstrim, _apa baekhyun pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya? _

"O-oh begitu…"katanya kemudian.

"Kau membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jangan sia-siakan dia chanyeol. aku bergantung padamu."

"Tentu, nyonya. Aku tidak akan menyianyiakannya."

Well, Kalian harus tau bahwa tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali pada kalimatnya barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

HI!saya kembali dengan chapter 4~~~~~~

sorry updatenya lama. soalnya kemaren sempet ngedrop dan gaada mood buat nulis.

MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA,REVIEW, FAV,FOLLOW,DAN SIDERS JUGA HHEHE

maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, gaje, gadapet feel, KGBCJKMDBVHCMFD

Buat siders, gak marah kok hehe. cuma, Mind to RnR? ga maksa juga sih sebenernya hehehehe-

Thanks buat semua yang udah ngelirik ff abal2 ini ugh.

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Help me!

Main cast: Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Other Cast: just find it ha ha

Genre: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T

Pairing: Chanbaek (Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)

Desclaimer: semua cast adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar disini/? Wakakak. cerita ini hanyalah fiksi! Tidak benar adanya di kehidupan nyata. Thanks *wink*

Summary: Byun baekhyun baru saja pindah dari London. Apa jadinya jika seorang pria jangkung yang gila dan tidak jelas tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya? /"begini, kau harus mengaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, okay?"/"APA?KEKASIH? KAU GILA! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALMU!"/ CHANBAEK!YAOI!Romance/Humor! Mind to RnR?

*cerita asli milik saya!*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THANKS TO:

_**Dhea485, N-Yera48, Jung Eunhee, Special Bubble, Mr. KHC, reiasia95, Guest, Youngnachoi, 14nindyehet, parklili, alightphoenix, DiraLeeXiOh, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, ChanBaekLuv, Park Shita, Shouda Shikaku, Neng, L.A, deeryeosin, KimChanBaek, Rina97, kacangpolongman, 90Rahmayani, dayeol182, flashbaek, Yuan Lian, Tsuchiya Keda, rifdafairuzs, .5, GuestGuestGuest, Caramelyeol, Rina972, ohwifeu**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kau membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jangan sia-siakan dia chanyeol. aku bergantung padamu."_

_"Tentu, nyonya. Aku tidak akan menyianyiakannya."_

_Well, Kalian harus tau bahwa tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali pada kalimatnya barusan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 5!

"Xiumin hyung!"teriak baekhyun. Pria yang dipanggil xiumin itu menoleh. Lalu berlari menghampirinya. Ia terlihat sedikit… _panik?_

"Berhenti memanggilku xiumin,baek. Mereka mengetahuiku sebagai minseok. Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus memanggiku minseok, okay?"baekhyun mengangguk. Siswa yang ada di koridor itu terlihat berbisik-bisik. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa baekhyun memanggil minseok dengan sebutan xiumin. Well, jangan salahkan baekhyn karena dia tidak pernah tau kalau nama asli xiumin hyung adalah minseok.

"Darimana saja kau? Kemarin aku tak melihatmu."

"yeah, kemarin adalah hari pertama sekolah terburuk yang pernah ada."

Minseok tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya hyung, kau tidak istirahat?"tanya baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja akan ke kantin. Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama? Hitung-hitung… kau juga ingin tau banyak tentang sekolah ini,kan?"

"ah benar! ayo"

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului minseok hyung. Well, dia benar-benar tidak sabar mendengar cerita tentang sekolah ini. toh minseok hyung juga sudah di tingkat 3, jadi pasti dia tau banyak soal sekolah ini. dan, ah, baekhyun juga ingin bertanya mengapa minseok hyung bisa bekerja di hotel sedangkan ia adalah salah satu murid Seoul International High School. Sekolah yang masuk dalam 3 besar kategoti sekolah paling elit di korea selatan.

"ceritakan padaku tentang sekolah ini, hyung!"kata baekhyun dengan semangat juang yang sangat tinggi. Dia benar-benar _excited. _Dia bahkan melupakan chanyeol sekawan (read: jongin dan jongdae) yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Demi tuhan, alis mereka bahkan sudah seperti persimpangan. Bagaimana tidak, kemarin mereka (read: jongdae dan jongin) melihat baekhyun bermesraan dengan chanyeol, hari ini sudah duduk dengan laki-laki lain.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."kata chanyeol datar. Seolah mengerti isi pikiran jongdae dan jongin yang sejalan. Well, selain marga mereka yang sama, tak jarang isi pikiran mereka juga sama. Selalu sejalan.

Kembali ke baekhyun dan minseok.

"Kuyakin kau pasti sudah tau kalau ini sekolah elit."kata minseok hyung mengawali ceritanya. Baekhyun megangguk.

"Disini sering terjadi pembully-an. Jadi kau harus hati-hati. Biasanya penyebabnya karena cinta, persahabatan, ataupun perbedaan kasta. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Ya. Siswa yang tidak terlalu kaya alias biasa-biasa saja akan dibully."

"Tepat! Sangat tepat."sahut minseok hyung.

"Lalu? Ceritakan lebih banyak hyung!"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memesan dulu?"

"Ah! Kau benar hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, apa kau punya hubungan dengan pria itu?"tanya minseok sambil menunjuk seseorang menggunakan matanya, well itu adalah chanyeol.

"siapa?"tanya baekhyun balik. Dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Itu. Pemuda dan 2 orang temannya yang ada di meja 12. Dia memperhatikanmu terus dari tadi."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Mencari letak meja 12 yang dikatakan minseok hyung tadi. Mereka ada di meja 9, itu artinya tak terpaut jauh dengan meja 12. Ia nyaris menyemburkan makanannya saat mendapati chanyeol, jongdae, dan jongin disana. Tengah menatapnya lekat setengah tajam. Terlebih chanyeol, _seriously, _mereka baru saja berdamai semalam dan dia tidak ingin membuat masalah baru dengan pria itu. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Baekhyun kembali pada posisinya. Memfokuskan hidupnya pada makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Baru saja dia ingin makan lagi, suara minseok hyung sukses mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Dia datang."baekhyun mendongak. Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. _Chanyeol? untuk apa dia kemari?_

"_Annyeong_ minseok sunbae."sapa mahluk bernama chanyeol setelah berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah baekhyun. Pria itu tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga, well dan itu benar-benar lucu. _Tunggu, apa baekhyun barusan menyebut chanyeol itu lucu? Lupakan. _

"_Annyeong_ chanyeol-sshi."

"Kalian saling kenal?"tanya baekhyun. Sambil menatap minseok dan chanyeol bergantian.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Park chanyeol, pemain inti sekaligus ketua tim basket sekolah."minseok tertawa kecil setelah berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan baekhyun? Dia masih sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja minseok hyung katakan. _Chanyeol? ketua tim basket? Yang benar saja!_

"Kau berlebihan, sunbae."sahut chanyeol.

"TUNGGU! PEMUDA GILA INI. DIA KETUA TIM BASKET SEKOLAH? YANG BENAR SAJA!"teriak baekhyun setelah berhasil mengoptimalkan otaknya yang tadi sempat macet alias dalam mode perbaikan. Lagi-lagi, ia menatap minseok dan chanyeol bergantian. Chanyeol hanya mengindikkan bahunya.

"Saat di lapangan, dia benar-benar bukan chanyeol yang kau lihat sekarang. Dia terlihat seperti seorang _fucker _yang agresif. Sangat focus yang tidak membiarkan siapapun menghalanginya. _Well, _dan itu sangat berbahaya. Dia juga terlihat sangat keren. Seisi ruang olahraga akan meneriaki namanya. Bukan begitu, chanyeol-sshi?"

"Kau berlebihan sunbae!"

"Aku berbicara fakta."

"TUNGGU. Jangan bercanda hyung! Pemuda gila ini kau bilang keren? Seisi ruang olahraga meneriaki namanya? Bicaralah yang benar hyung! Aku tidak suka omong kosong."

"Hey, siapa yang sedang berbicara omong kosong? Aku bicara yang sebenar-benarnya. Lagipula, kau bisa membuktikannya nanti. Dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada festival olahraga antar kelas. Dan tentu saja, chanyeol akan berpartisipasi di dalamnya."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. baekhyun menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Dia masih bingung 7 keliling. Bagaimana bisa manusia idiot seperti park chanyeol merupakan seorang ketua tim basket? Well, setau baekhyun, dimana-mana, ketua tim basket itu sangat keren dan semua orang mengaguminya.

"Tapi… chanyeol tidak terkenal."kata baekhyun dengan polosnya. Chanyeol dan minseok tertawa. _Apa yang salah dengan kata-kataku? _Batin baekhyun.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa. Kau tidak lihat berapa banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan chanyeol saat ini?"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dia benar-benar ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri karena terang-terangan berkata bahwa chanyeol tidak terkenal. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini saja, hampir seluruh isi kantin memperhatikan mereka. Well, baekhyun harus berterima kasih karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberi tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. Walaupun ada beberapa yang terlihat cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih ingin berkata bahwa chanyeol tidak terkenal?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Minseok tertawa kecil. chanyeolpun ikut tertawa dan mengusak rambutnya pelan. Membuat sebagian dari isi kantin menjerit. Well, baekhyun sadar bahwa dia benar-benar _buta _tentang park chanyeol yang sekarang adalah 'kekasihnya'.

"Apa sulli masih mengganggumu hari ini?"tanya chanyeol. mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia merangkul pundak baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ehem. Kurasa aku harus pergi."sahut minseok sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia benar-benar mengerti situasi.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa hyung."kata baekhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan. Setelah punggung minseok benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terputus.

"apa saja yang dia lakukan padamu?"tanya chanyeol lembut dan tegas diwaktu yang bersamaan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut baekhyun pelan. _Well, _mungkin mereka berdua sudah lupa jika mereka ditonton banyak orang. Kantin utama ini cukup luas dan mampu menampung ratusan siswa. Jadi jangan heran jika saat ini kantin dipenuhi oleh bisik bisik dan jeritan dari sebagian siswa yang memperhatikan kegiatan baekhyun dan chanyeol sejak tadi.

"Dia melempariku dengan puluhan kertas saat jam pelajaran…"

"Lalu?"

"Dia meletakkan surat ancaman di lokerku…"

"Lalu?"

"Dia menaburkan kelereng di depan pintu dan aku hampir terjatuh…"

"Sialan gadis itu. Kali ini dia tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol. "sudahlah. Aku yakin dia sedang dibentak habis-habisan oleh Jung _seonsaengnim _saat ini_._"

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

Di sudut lain, jongin dan jongdae benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sedang berlangsung. Mulut mereka tak bisa tertutup.—yeah, walaupun chanyeol sudah memberitahukan kepada mereka mengapa ia dan baekhyun bisa berpacaran, tapi tetap saja mereka masih tidak mengerti.

"mereka sangat serasi, kan?"sahut jongdae sambil terus menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Jongin tak bergeming. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa, jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap jongin.

"apa kata-kataku membuatmu teringat akan 'dia' lagi?"

Jongin tak menjawab. Dan jongdae bisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah sebuah jawaban _ya. _

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud…"

"tak apa."

Kembali pada baekhyun dan chanyeol, mereka tengah asik berfoto dengan ponsel hitam milik chanyeol. beragam gaya mereka perlihatkan, termasuk gaya _chanyeol pura-pura memakan baekhyun _dan juga _chanyeol mencium pipi baekhyun. _Well, dan gaya yang terakhir itu benar-benar sukses membuat baekhyun seperti ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke dasar bumi. Dia _melting _karena perilaku chanyeol yang sangat manis dan membuatnya _jatuh cinta. _Yeah, baekhyun harus mengaku kalau dia mulai mencintai chanyeol…

Mereka tertawa bersama saat melihat hasil foto mereka. Dan baekhyun berani sumpah bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada chanyeol. benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Menyeringai hingga bibirnya hampir patah. Dia terlihat sangat bangga akan rencana yang sebentar lagi akan dia lancarkan. Sangat bangga.

_"__jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya, kau juga harus menderita, byun baekhyun. Kau harus membayar semua ini"_katanya dalam hati. Sebelum benar-benar berlalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang terlihat asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku ingin membantumu."sulli berbalik. Dia menatap gadis cantik yang berada di depannya. Gadis yang tengah mengunyah permen karet dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"apa maksudmu?"tanya sulli. Dia sudah punya rencana tersendiri untuk menghancurkan byun baekhyun.

"Aku tau segalanya tentang dia."kata gadis itu enteng.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tau aku siapa. Tapi yang pasti, aku sangat tau tentang pria itu."

"_okay. _Tapi darimana kau tau kalau aku ingin menghancurkannya? Dan—hey, kau bukan siswa disekolah ini."sulli meninggikan nada bicaranya saat menyadari bahwa gadis ini tidak memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. _Well, _dia hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena gadis yang entah asalnya darimana tiba-tiba ingin menolongnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau! Kau ingin ku bantu tidak?"

"Well, bantuan seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Kita akan menggunakan seseorang untuk menghancurkannya… seseorang dari masa lalu seorang byun baekhyun. Hahaha"gadis itu tertawa sangat keras. Ia tidak mempedulikan raut wajah sulli yang terlihat terkejut. Mulutnya melebar dengan tidak elitnya dan matanya juga membulat.

"S-seorang dari masa lalu?"

"Yap! Ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Hahaha"gadis itu tertawa lagi. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan sulli yang masih melongo di tempat.

"Y-ya! Kita harus bicara!"teriak sulli.

"aku menunggumu di tempat ini besok sore. Jam 4"kata gadis itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Well, itu sangat tidak sopan. Apa dia tidak tau kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan anak tunggal pemilik Choi Corp?

Sulli tidak menjawab. Dia tersenyum menyeringai. Meskipun dia tidak tau asal usul tentang gadis misterius itu, dia sangat senang mendapatkan tawaran bantuan seperti ini. setidaknya, dia tidak sendirian untuk menghancurkan byun baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih di canada?"

_"__Ya."_

"Aku menemukannya."

_"__Siapa?"_

"Orang yang kau cari selama ini."

_"__Jangan bercanda."_

"apa aku terdengar seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?"

_"__aku percaya padamu. Baiklah, Aku akan segera kesana."_

"Bagus. Dia bersekolah di Seoul International High school."

_"__apa aku harus berterima kasih?"_

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu."

_"__terserah kau saja."_

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dia mematikan telefon dan menyeringai ke arah ponselnya.

_Aku mendapatkanmu, byun baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Ada apa?"

"Kudengar kau bisa bermain gitar dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku."

"Tidak mau. Kecuali jika kau mengganti kalimatmu barusan menjadi "apa kau bisa mengajariku?""

"dasar cerewet. Baiklah, apa kau bisa mengajariku, park chanyeol?"baekhyun memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya. Well, dia sedikit kesal pada chanyeol.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

"Ya! Aku tidak memaksa! Dasar!"

"Aku anggap yang tadi itu pemaksaan."chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan! Ya!"teriak baekhyun sebelum menyusul chanyeol yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku lelah sekali. Belajar gitarnya sebentar saja, bagaimana? Beri aku 30 menit untuk tidur."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi baekhyun. Dia benar-benar lelah. Entah mengapa kegiatan hari ini seolah menguras tenaganya. Padahal tidak ada kegiatan yang berarti. Tidak ada pertemuan ataupun latihan antara tim basket. Yeah, sedikit aneh memang.

"Dasar bodoh."kata baekhyun pelan. Well, chanyeol belum tertidur. Dan dia tidak setuli itu untuk tidak dapat mendengar apa yang baekhyun katakan barusan. Dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Apalagi di dukung dengan ukuran telinganya yang super lebar.

"Apa kau bilang?"tanya chanyeol. ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap baekhyun. Baekhyun tertegun. Dia mengira bahwa chanyeol sudah tidur. Padahal tidak. chanyeol tipe orang yang sulit tertidur. Butuh berapa waktu lamanya agar raksasa sepertinya dapat tertidur dan bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya.

"A-ah tidak."kata baekhyun. Dia terlihat gugup. Bagaimana tidak, berada di ranjang yang sama dengan orang yang sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta tidaklah mudah. Apalagi wajah chanyeol terlihat semakin tampan sekarang. _Tampan? _

"Jangan berkata yang macam-macam atau aku tidak akan mengajarimu."

"baiklah. Kau menang kali ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Rasa lelahnya sedikit sirna. Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari posisinya jika saja ia tidak menyadari siluet mungil yang tertidur pulas di depannya. Menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. baekhyun benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan saat tidur. Ia terkikik melihat baekhyun yang menggeliat dan mengerang kecil. benar-benar lucu. Rasanya chanyeol ingin memakannya saat ini juga.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai halus baekhyun pelan. Jujur saja, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. seharusnya mereka tidak melangkah sejauh ini. seharusnya ia tak berada di ranjang yang sama dengan baekhyun seperti ini. dan seharusnya ia tak bisa jatuh cinta pada baekhyun. Meskipun hatinya berkata lain.

Chanyeol melakukan hal gila yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kebiasaannya. Mencium baekhyun dengan lembut. Entah itu di kening atau pipi. Dia tidak mengerti alasan mengapa dia bisa menyukai kegiatan yang satu ini. seingatnya, terakhir kali dia mencium seseorang adalah saat ia mencium ibunya yang akan pergi ke jepang. Ah, dan juga saat kakaknya ingin melanjutkan studi di Inggris.

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena pria itu tidak sampai terbangun karena kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan. ia mengangkat selimut sampai di dagu baekhyun.

_Cup._

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium baekhyun-nya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, aku mencintaimu…"bisik chanyeol tepat di telinga kiri baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"tanya chanyeol. baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Bohong. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar tertidur sejak insiden _chanyeol-mencium-keningnya- _tadi. Ditambah lagi dengan alunan gitar chanyeol yang terdengar sempurna di telinganya. Membuatnya seperti ingin terjun dari ketinggian 1234567890km diatas permukaan bumi. Well, abaikan.

"Duduklah."chanyeol menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Memberi isyarat pada baekhyun agar duduk di sana, di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin makan? Minum?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Berada di sisi seorang park chanyeol saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku!"pekik baekhyun.

"Tidak mau. Kecuali kalau kau memberiku hadiah."

"Hadiah seperti apa? Es krim? Kalung? Gelang? Coklat?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"seperti ini."

_Cup. _

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan baekhyun. Ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah seperti tomat segar. Masih terdiam dan nampak seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. ini pertama kalinya chanyeol mencium baekhyun duluan. Kemarin malam, pria itu menciumnya duluan.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju dengan hadiahnya?"pertanyaan chanyeol sukses membuat baekhyun tersadar dari kegiatan terdiam-nya.

"Bodoh!"baekhyun memukul kepala chanyeol pelan.

"Aw!"ringis chanyeol. ia memegangi kepalanya. Pura-pura merasa kesakitan.

"Argh…kepalaku…"

"Chanyeol? kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar sangat panik.

"Kepalaku…argh…sakit sekali…"perkataan chanyeol sukses membuat baekhyun seperti orang kesetanan.

"Bagaimana ini? chanyeol? dimana yang sakit?"

"Disini."chanyeol meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada kirinya.

"ARGH PARK CHANYEOL! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU."

Chanyeol tertawa dan langsung berlari. Menghindari baekhyun yang sudah berapi-api didepannya karena perlakuannya tadi. Dan akhirnya, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Aku akan membunuhmu."baekhyun melempari chanyeol dengan bantal. Chanyeol tertawa sangat keras karena tak ada satupun lemparan baekhyun yang mengenai tubuhnya. Ia berpikir, mungkin menggoda baekhyun akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya mulai saat ini. baekhyun mengejar chanyeol. ia seperti tak ingin membiarkan pria itu lepas begitu saja. Ia ingin menyiksa chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Baru itu melepaskannya dengan selamat.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."chanyeol tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Baekhyun berhenti. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit lelah. Mengejar chanyeol ternyata bukanlah hal mudah. Mengejar raksasa itu seperti mengejar mobil formula 1.

"Kemarilah…"chanyeol menarik baekhyun ke pelukannya. ia tahu pria itu merasa lelah. Dan dia hanya ingin menenangkannya. Entah mengapa dia sangat nyaman saat berada di sisi baekhyun-nya. Kapan saja dan dimana saja. Selama ada baekhyun, dia akan merasa sangat bahagia.

"Dasar bodoh…"gumam baekhyun di sela sela pelukan mereka.

"Hey kau lihat. Matahari tenggelam. Tak ingin memberiku hadiah?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

CUP.

Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir chanyeol. ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kelembutan yang hadir di dalam ciuman mereka ini. ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher chanyeol. chanyeol menarik pinggangnya. Tak ada kata jarak lagi pada posisi mereka saat ini. hening, damai, nyaman, lembut, dan hangat. Mungkin itulah kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"_sunset _yang indah…"gumam chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciuman sederhananya dengan baekhyun. Tanpa mengubah posisi mereka yang sangat sangat sangat dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu…"bisik baekhyun tepat di telinga chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

"Ah, aku tak pernah tau kalau kau sewangi ini…"sambungnya lagi. Sukses membuat wajah baekhyun semakin memerah.

"Ah beri aku satu pelukan lagi…"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. wajah chanyeol saat meminta pelukannya barusan benar-benar lucu. Seperti anak kecil yang ingin meminta mainan baru pada ibunya. Dan itu membuat baekhyun tidak mampu untuk berkata tidak.

_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, park chanyeol. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

* * *

A/N:

HELLO! IM BACK dengan chapter 5 yang aneh dan abal2 ini...

maaf kalo kurang puas sama chapter ini huhuhu TTTTTTTTTTT

MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang udah review,fav, follow, sama ngelirik ff ini HAHAHAH

Oh iya, buat yang mau ngereview langsung di chapter ini juga gapapa kok. aku gak marah hoho. kasian juga sih yang ngereview per chapter hohohohohoho

sekali lagi makasih banyak! dan yang siders/? ada yg minat kasih review? wkwkwk

eh btw gimana nih konfliknya udah muncul HAHAHAH itu tuh di gadis misterius yang nolongin sulli. ada yang mau nebak siapa 'seseorang dari masa lalu' baekhyun? HA HE

thanks!

BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Help me!

Main cast: Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Other Cast: Jongin, Jongdae, sulli, Krystal

Genre: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T

Pairing: Chanbaek (Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)

Desclaimer: semua cast adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar disini/? Wakakak. cerita ini hanyalah fiksi! Tidak benar adanya di kehidupan nyata. Thanks *wink*

Summary: Byun baekhyun baru saja pindah dari London. Apa jadinya jika seorang pria jangkung yang gila dan tidak jelas tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya? /"begini, kau harus mengaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, okay?"/"APA?KEKASIH? KAU GILA! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALMU!"/ CHANBAEK!YAOI!Romance/Humor! Mind to RnR?

*cerita asli milik saya! FF ini gak sesuai EYD, banyak kekurangannya, waktu updatenya gak menentu. MAAF YAAAAA*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THANKS TO:

_**Dhea485, N-Yera48, Jung Eunhee, Special Bubble, Mr. KHC, reiasia95, Guest, Youngnachoi, 14nindyehet, parklili, alightphoenix, DiraLeeXiOh, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, ChanBaekLuv, Park Shita, Shouda Shikaku, Neng, L.A, deeryeosin, KimChanBaek, Rina97, kacangpolongman, 90Rahmayani, dayeol182, flashbaek, Yuan Lian, Tsuchiya Keda, rifdafairuzs, .5, GuestGuestGuest, Caramelyeol, Rina972, ohwifeu, , tabifangirl, Kim Bo Mi, mirarose86, delimandriyani, strawbaek, byunbaekk, dhian930715ELF, Fangirl-nim, choihyura01, 0706, .5, stephaniet041, **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 6!

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti menatap baekhyun yang terlelap dengan indah di sampingnya. Ia tertawa kecil membayangkan hobi baekhyun yang terbilang aneh. Mengeluarkan suara aneh sebelum tidur. Jujur saja, dia merasa risih. Bagaimana tidak, ia mengeluarkan suara itu sebanyak 40x. dan itu sangat mengganggu bagi chanyeol tersendiri.

Entah sudah berapa menit lamanya chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memandangi baekhyun. _Well, _kalian harus berterima kasih karena pria itu sudah tertidur. Jika tidak, mungkin chanyeol harus membuat otaknya bekerja ekstra keras hanya untuk mencari alasan apabila tiba-tiba ia tertangkap basah memandangi baekhyun. Dan itu sangat memalukan.

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya dengan pelan. Ia tengah berpikir keras mengenai perubahan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. tepatnya sejak saat ia bertemu dengan baekhyun di malam itu. Ia yang sekarang bukanlah dirinya yang dulu. Dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Meskipun prestasi akademiknya cukup baik, tapi dia sangat buruk dalam hal merangkai kata-kata apalagi _ber-acting. _Dia sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa dia bertingkah seolah seolah dia adalah kekasih baekhyun dan begitupun sebaliknya. _Well, _dia baru tau kalau jatuh cinta itu sangat indah.

Ia memang tidak pernah meminta baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya yang sungguhan, tapi entah mengapa kata-kata cinta yang ia ucapkan pada pria itu seolah menjadi _kata lain _dari penembakannya. Yeah, ia mencintai baekhyun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Bukannya tidak _gentle, _dia hanya sedikit takut. Kata jongdae, berpacaran itu tidak enak. Kadang-kadang manis kadang-kadang berkelahi dan akhirnya putus. Well, chanyeol tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi padanya. Jadi sampai detik ini, dia _belum _menembak baekhyun.

"sudah sampai."kata chanyeol sambil menarik rem tangan yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia melirik baekhyun sejenak dan keluar dari mobil lalu menggendong baekhyun hingga ke kamarnya—dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Kau tau apa yang paling indah di dunia ini, chanyeol? Mencintai dan di cintai. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari itu. Jadi ku peringatkan padamu, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu."_

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. Perkataan kakak perempuannya benar-benar mempengaruhi isi otaknya beberapa jam terakhir. Dia tidak pernah punya pengalaman apapun soal cinta, jadi dia harus bertanya sana-sini hanya untuk memastikan apakah _cinta itu indah _ataukah _cinta itu menyakitkan. _Sejauh informasi yang ia dapatkan, jatuh cinta itu benar-benar rumit—baginya. Indah memang, tapi juga sangat menyakitkan disisi lain. Jongdae juga bilang padanya bahwa _cinta tidak akan pernah sama setiap harinya. _Well, chanyeol bingung. kata-kata jongdae benar-benar terasa buram di pikirannya. _Tidak akan pernah sama? apa maksudnya?.—yeah, _2 jam terakhir pikiran chanyeol memang dipenuhi oleh setumpuk pertanyaan tentang hal gila bernama cinta.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di sudut kamar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1:15 am dan matanya tetap saja enggan untuk terpejam. Dia tidak pernah tau kalau memikirkan masalah cinta benar-benar serumit mencari jalan keluar dalam labirin. Membingungkan dan tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Drrtt Drrtt

"Yeoboseyo…"

_"__Ya! Kau belum tidur?"_

Chanyeol menggeleng. Meskipun kakak perempuannya tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Belum…"

_"__Kau masih memikirkannya? Yatuhan chanyeol! kau harus tidur!"_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Well, kakak perempuannya benar-benar seorang _pengatur _yang handal lagi menyebalkan.

"Kau juga seharusnya tidur, noona."

"Bocah. Tidak pantas mengaturku."

"terserah noona saja. Aku mau tidur"

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telfon—secara sepihak— dan menghempaskan ponselnya begitu saja. Ia tersenyum seperti orang gila mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat baekhyun tidur di ranjangnya. dan sampai sekarang, aroma strawberry yang dikeluarkan pemuda mungil itu masih tertinggal. Aroma strawberry yang benar-benar menghanyutkan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat tidak suka strawberry. Tapi sepertinya, baekhyun adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Menikmati aroma menggoda yang berasal dari ranjangnya. Aroma yang mungkin akan menjadi aroma favoritenya beberapa waktu kedepan, atau mungkin _selamanya. _Yeah, siapa yang tahu, kan?

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Besok adalah hari kerja—rabu dan ia harus sekolah. Hentikan dulu sejenak masalah _cinta _yang membebani pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, otaknya juga harus beristirahat. Meskipun hanya sebentar dan ia tahu kalau ia akan kekurangan tidur karena ini bahkan sudah hampir jam 2.

Dan mungkin untuk saat ini, ia akan memberi kesimpulan bahwa _jatuh cinta _itu sangatlah _indah. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. Sudah hampir 10 menit ia menunggu baekhyun di tempat ini—atap, tapi pria itu belum muncul-muncul juga. Jujur saja, dia sedikit takut, penasaran, dan juga khawatir. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya, dia hanya ingin tau mengapa baekhyun mengajaknya bertemu di tempat ini. maksudnya, kenapa bukan di kantin atau taman? Toh ini juga jam istirahat. Siswa bebas berkeliaran.

"CHANYEOL!"chanyeol menoleh saat suara itu menyapa kedua telinganya. Ia menghela nafas lega. _Akhirnya baekhyun datang juga, _batinnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main saat baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Perasaan takut dan khawatir menyusup lagi kedalam hatinya. Baekhyun benar-benar sangat takut dan ia bisa merasakan itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia menangis di dalam pelukan chanyeol. chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai baekhyun pelan. Menenangkan anak itu. Ya, ia tak tau apa yang terjadi dan ia harus menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, hm?"tanya chanyeol disela-sela pelukan itu. Baekhyun terus terisak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menyakitkan. Hhh, entah mengapa hati chanyeol ikut merasakan sakit melihat baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu?"baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa itu? Jangan menangis… aku tidak kuat melihatmu yang seperti ini, sungguh…"

Perkataan chanyeol barusan sukses membuat baekhyun mendongak. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada chanyeol lagi. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar melakukannya, chanyeol dapat mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. bermenit-menit dalam dekapan chanyeol cukup membuatnya hangat dan nyaman. Dia sudah tenang sekarang. Tidak setakut tadi. Well, dia juga tidak ingin membuat chanyeol khawatir terlalu lama. Ia mengusap air matanya perlahan. Lalu menatap chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil.

"Duduklah dulu. Apa yang terjadi?"chanyeol menuntun baekhyun untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

"A-aku…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku takut, chanyeol…"

"Takut apa?"chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang."saat aku ingin mengambil buku dalam loker, aku menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan _aku akan menghancurkanmu, byun baekhyun._"

"Lalu?"

"sehabis itu saat aku ingin duduk, aku juga menemukan kertas yang seperti itu di atas meja. A-aku sangat takut, chanyeol…"

Baekhyun kembali terisak. Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis… aku ada disini, okay? Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencelakaimu."kata chanyeol sambil mengusap surai baekhyun pelan. ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia percaya pada chanyeol sekarang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis yang terlihat mengunyah permen karet tengah menyeringai ke arah mereka dari balik pintu. ia memakai jacket yang menutupi seragamnya. Well, dia tidak memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolah ini. dia menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

_Aku akan menghancurkan kalian. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sulli menghembuskan nafas pelan. Hampir 20 menit lamanya dia menunggu _gadis misterius _itu ditempat ini, tapi tetap saja gadis itu belum muncul juga. Ia berdecak kesal. Kalau bukan karena tekad yang kuat untuk menghancurkan baekhyun, ia tak mungkin berada di tempat membosankan ini sekarang. Mungkin dia sudah pergi dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang yang empuk. Dan sialnya lagi, tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga sudah dikunci, jadi dia tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan lain selain duduk dan menunggu.

"Sial. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak 20 menit yang lalu."kata sulli dengan nada datar tapi terdengar kasar. Gadis itu tertawa kecil. well, dia merasa sepertinya menjadi rekan kerja sulli dalam masalah menghancurkan baekhyun tidaklah buruk. Dia merasa berada di tangan yang benar.

"Kau harus berterima kasih karena aku masih bersedia datang."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Namaku Jung Krystal, kau bisa memanggilku krystal."sulli mengernyit. ia memandang gadis disebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung. maksudnya—yeah, dia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa gadis ini tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya. Meskipun dia lega karena tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang baekhyun?"tanya gadis bernama krystal itu tiba-tiba. Sulli terlihat berpikir. Tak lama kemudian, dia menjawab dengan mengatakan "Semuanya."

"Well. Semuanya?"

Sulli mengangguk. Krystal berdehem pelan sebelum memulai penjelasan panjang lebarnya mengenai baekhyun. Ia memberitahu segala informasi tentang pria itu. Mulai dari nama—yang pasti sudah diketahuinya—, tanggal lahir, hal/makanan/minuman yang disukainya, hobi, dan bahkan cerita tentang masa lalunya. Sulli benar-benar takjub. Satu pertanyaan yang paling ingin ditanyakannya ialah _bagaimana gadis bernama krystal ini mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang baekhyun, dari A sampai Z._

"bagaimana kau bisa tau semuanya?"tanya sulli saat krystal benar-benar tidak membuka mulut lagi.

"Aku sangat dekat dengannya dulu. Kami satu kelas saat duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan menengah."

Sulli menganga dengan tidak elitnya. _Sulit di percaya, _batinnya.

"Oke mungkin aku akan banyak tanya hari ini, tapi mengapa kau ingin menghancurkannya? Bukankah kalian sangat dekat?"

"Aku belum bisa memberitahunya. Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan tau."sulli mengangguk. Suara krystal barusan terdengar sendu dan menyedihkan. Ia berpikir, mungkin krystal punya masa lalu yang buruk dengan baekhyun. Dan mungkin dia tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Well, sulli benar-benar pengertian hari ini. jauh berbeda dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala dan masa bodo.

Drrt Drrt.

_"__Hello. Im here. In the same country with you"_

Krystal berdecak sebal mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dikeluarkan si penelfon yang mengganggu waktu bicaranya dengan sulli.

"Tidak usah sok inggris! Menjijikkan!"

_"__Im canadian, bitch."_

"You motherfucker, disgusting as hell!"

Sulli mengernyit. ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan krystal dengan penelfon yang mungkin orang luar negeri itu. Well, jangan bilang kalian lupa kalau ini sekolah elit? Yeah, bahasa inggris sudah seperti bahasa wajib di sekolah ini. walaupun banyak anak yang malas berbicara inggris. _merepotkan _kata mereka.

_"__Shut up. Pick me up."_

"What the hell?! Where the fuck are you right now?!"

_"__Wow, how rude. Airport. See you. Don't be too late!"_

"shut the fuck up."

Krystal memutuskan hubungan telefon dan berdecak sebal. "Cih, banyak bicara. Dasar tidak tau terima kasih"

"Aku duluan. Si _bajingan _gila ini menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya."

"Orang penting?"

Krystal mengangguk. "Dia orang yang akan kita gunakan untuk menghancurkan baekhyun. Seseorang dari masa lalunya."

"Pergilah. aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Kita bisa bicara tentang rencana kapan-kapan."

"Okay."krystal melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 dan sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah ini akan ditutup, jadi dia harus cepat jika tidak ingin memanjat tembok hanya untuk membebaskan diri dari lingkungan sekolah memuakkan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tertawa sangat keras saat baekhyun membuat lelucon dan memperagakannya. Ia bahkan bertepuk tangan saking _lucunya. _Pria itu tak henti hentinya melakukan hal konyol. Dan yang paling membuat chanyeol tertawa sampai perutnya kesakitan ialah baekhyun meniru nada bicara dan gaya _Kwang seonsaengnim _saat mengajar. Dan baginya itu sangat lucu. Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa baekhyun mengetahui dan menirukannya dengan sangat baik. Well, chanyeol berpikir dia harus berhati-hati karena bisa saja baekhyun menirukannya.

"Cukup baekhyun. Perutku sakit sekali."kata chanyeol sambil memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun tertawa dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan chanyeol.

"Apa leluconku benar-benar selucu itu?"tanya baekhyun dengan nada polosnya. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengusak rambut baekhyun pelan.

"sangat lucu. Kau bahkan belum 1 minggu di sekolah, tapi kau sudah mengenali gerak-gerik para guru saat mengajar."

"Hahaha. Kebiasaanku yang satu itu memang sulit dihilangkan."

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngagguk. Seketika sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

"Baek, apa sulli mengganggumu hari ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. dia bahkan tidak memberi tatapan membunuhnya padaku. Dia bersikap biasa saja. Meskipun aku sedkit takut jika menatapnya."

"Benarkah? Jangan lengah, baek. Dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu."chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. ia tahu yang paling dibutuhkan baekhyun saat ini hanyalah _dirinya _dan segala _ketenangan _yang ia berikan.

"ayo belajar lagi."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan buku yang ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya sejak tadi mereka sedang belajar dan mengerjakan pr bersama. Tapi entah mengapa kegiatan mereka menjadi sangat konyol dan jauh dari kata belajar. Meskipun harus diakui, kegiatan konyol mereka itu membuat mereka rileks dari semua pelajaran yang membuat kepala mereka pening.

Baekhyun sangat bahagia memiliki orang seperti chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Pengertian dan selalu mencoba untuk membuatnya bahagia. Ia merasa terjaga dan nyaman. Chanyeol tidak pernah gagal membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap saat. darahnya berdesir hebat dan tubuhnya melemas seperti sudah tidak menyentuh tanah lagi. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kalian harus tau kalau byun baekhyun bukanlah orang yang akan menyangkal atau menghindari sebuah kenyataan. Meskipun menyakitkan sekalipun.

"Tak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku tau aku ini tampan."baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar perkataan chanyeol yang kelewat percaya diri itu. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dia menatap chanyeol. well, itu sangat memalukan baginya.

"Percaya diri sekali!"baekhyun memukul lengan chanyeol pelan.

"Mengaku sajalah. Aku ini tampan, kan?"

"Ya ya ya terserah apa katamu."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut baekhyun pelan sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang gila memandangi kalender yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Ia benar-benar seperti orang tidak waras. Ingin tau apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? _yeah, _seminggu lagi baekhyun berulang tahun dan dia ingin merencanakan sesuatu untuk pria itu. Ia tertawa seperti _sinter class _setelah sebuah ide meluncur begitu saja di otaknya. Dia akan bekerja keras untuk rencananya yang satu ini. mungkin dia juga akan membutuhkan jongin dan jongdae untuk membantunya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jengjangnya ke kamar mandi. 30 menit lagi bel sekolah akan segera dibunyikan. _Well, _setengah jam sudah cukup untuk chanyeol. dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam kamar mandi hanya untuk membersihkan diri. Tapi meskipun begitu, tubuhnya terlihat sangat segar. Walaupun hanya 10 sampai 12 menit di dalam sana.

Setelah selesai mandi, mengganti pakaian dan menyiapkan seluruh peralatan sekolahnya, ia melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dasar. Tak lupa menyambar kunci mobil dan jacket yang memang harus di bawanya kemana saja. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan mendapati rumah super mewahnya yang lagi-lagi sepi senyap dan tak terasa hidup. Jujur saja, ia kesepian. Ia merindukan keluarganya yang dulu. Ia merindukan keutuhan keluarganya. Ia merindukan saat-saat dimana ayah dan ibunya masih punya banyak waktu untuk menemaninya. Ia merindukan kakaknya yang dulu, yang masih bisa bercanda tawa dan bermain bersamanya setiap saat. Ia merindukan semuanya. Karena itu, ia sangat _mencintai _baekhyun. Karena hanya pria itulah yang dimilikinya sekarang ini.

Chanyeol membuat sarapannya sendiri. sejak orang tuanya sibuk dan kakaknya menikah, ia diharuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian. kecuali urusan rumah tangga seperti mencuci baju, mengepel lantai, dan segala macamnya. Tapi soal masak-memasak, ia sudah cukup handal sejak kecil. karena ia punya 2 wanita disekelilingnya. Yaitu ibu dan kakak perempuannya yang bernama Park Yoora. Wanita itu biasanya berkunjung ke rumah sebulan sekali bersama suami dan anaknya. Chanyeol sangat suka bermain dengan Soo Ra, anak kakaknya. Tidak buruk untuk menjadi penghibur di ujung hari ataupun di hari libur, kurang lebih begitu pikirnya.

"10 menit lagi"chanyeol buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya lalu berlari secepat kilat kearah mobil kesayangannya. Dia tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan _Kim seonsaengnim _hanya karena terlambat hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Krystal berbalik. Entah sudah berapa puluh ribu kali pria menyebalkan yang ada didepannya ini menanyakan hal itu padanya. Ia merasa sangat kesal. Telinganya sudah cukup lelah mendegar ocehan sampah yang keluar dari mulut sialannya. Rasanya dia ingin menenggelamkan wajah sok cool pria ini ke dalam lautan terdalam di dunia kalau dia bisa.

_"__Shut the fuck up. _Banyak bicara."

"Aku tidak tau kau menjadi sekasar ini di korea, _krys."_

"Well, aku hanya kasar padamu."

"Jadi maksudmu dihadapan orang lain, kau bersikap anggun seperti ratu kerajaan, begitu?"

Krystal mengangguk.

"Cukup dengan seperti itu aku bisa dengan mudah meluluhkan hati pemuda korea yang cukup tampan."

"Dan kau akan memanfaatkan mereka, begitu?"

"That's rite."

"Ini yang membuatku tak suka padamu dulu."

"Aku tau."krystal menyambar tas sekolah dan memakai jacket yang biasa dikenakannya.

"Hei, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Sabarlah, kevin. Aku pastikan secepatnya kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Kurang lebih 3 hari sebelum ulang tahunnya. Kau tak lupa minggu depan dia berulang tahun, kan?"

"bagaimana bisa aku melupakan tanggal lahir orang yang aku _cintai._"

"dan berhenti memanggilku kevin karena itu sangatlah jelek."sambungnya. sesaat setelah ia menyadari bahwa krystal memanggilnya kevin barusan.

"terserah. Oh ya, besok aku harus mengurus segala berkas kepindahanmu ke Seoul International high School."

"Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, benar?"

"tidak juga. Yasudah, aku pergi. Kau bisa jalan-jalan jika kau bosan."

"Hn."

Krystal mengambil beberapa permen karet dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong. Well, permen karet sudah seperti menjadi sahabat karibnya. Tidak bisa terlepas. Bagaikan amplop dan perangko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersentak saat sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menoleh. Sekedar untuk memastikan apa benar orang yang tengah bersikap manja padanya ini adalah si raksasa Park chanyeol. ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena orang ini memang benar-benar park chanyeol. baekhyun merasa seperti tersengat listrik saat nafas chanyeol menyapu kulitnya. Ia sedikit gugup. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali melakukan _skinship _dengan pria itu, tetap saja jantungnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi dan selalu saja seperti ingin keluar dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku."kata baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan chanyeol yang sudah terlingkar dengan sempurna di pinggangnya.

"aku merindukanmu…"chanyeol tidak mengindahkan perkataan baekhyun dan malah mengecup leher mulus pria itu. Ia tersenyum jahil karena bau strawberry yang tertinggal di ranjangnya kemarin—hingga hari ini—ternyata berasal dari leher baekhyun. Ia tertawa kecil setelahnya. Leher adalah daerah sensitif seorang byun baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik.

"kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin sore, chanyeol…"

"tetap saja aku merindukanmu…"chanyeol menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. ia mengelus rambut baekhyun pelan. Ia tertawa kecil mendapati wajah baekhyun yang memerah sempurna.

"Baekhyun…"

"Hm?"

"Perasaanku tidak enak…"

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Tidak enak bagaimana?"

"entahlah…"chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan.

_CUP_

_DEG._

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan chanyeol. ia berharap, chanyeol tidak akan khawatir lagi pada apapun. Karena melihat wajah chanyeol yang dipenuhi kesedihan membuat hatinya sakit.

"Jangan khawatir… aku ada disini… okay?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia kembali memeluk baekhyun. Kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Seolah enggan untuk melepaskan pria itu apapun alasannya. Ia berani sumpah perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak sejak kemarin. Hanya saja ia tak mau menunjukkannya pada baekhyun. Ia takut pria itu akan khawatir.

"aku mencintaimu… sangat…"

"aku lebih mencintaimu… chanyeol…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 menit lagi jam istirahat ke dua akan segera berakhir, chanyeol berdecak sebal karena jongin dan jongdae belum juga muncul di hadapannya. Padahal 2 _trouble maker _itu berjanji akan tiba tepat waktu. Tapi apa? Bahkan chanyeol sudah duduk disini hampir setengah jam dan dua orang yang sedikit tidak normal itu belum juga datang. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Beruntung saat ini baekhyun tengah mengikuti kegiatan lain, jadi acara _menyusun rencananya _bersama jongin dan jongdae tidak akan terganggu.

**FLASHBACK.**

_Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil benda berharga yang harus selalu ada disisinya kapanpun dan dimanapun, ponsel. Ia mengetik sebuah nama di list kontaknya, kemudian menelpon orang itu. _

_"Jondae, kau dimana?"_

_"kelas. Ada apa?"_

_"Aku butuh bantuanmu."_

_Chanyeol dapat mendengar jongdae menghembuskan nafas kesal diseberang sana._

_"Bantuan apa?"_

_"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Jangan lupa ajak jongin. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan kalian berdua."_

_"Hm, aku usahakan. Kapan?"_

_"Jam istirahat kedua di meja biasa."_

_"Okay, kau harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karena saat ini Kwon seonsaengnim tidak masuk. Bisa saja aku menjadi bulan-bulanannya karena ketauan menelpon saat jam pelajaran."_

_Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Aku tutup telfon, bye!"_

Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan telepon dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

**FLASHBACK END.**

"Ya! Darimana saja kalian?"teriak chanyeol begitu 2 pembuat onar di dalam kehidupannya tampak dari pintu kantin. Keduanya mengindikkan bahu. Lalu menyusul chanyeol yang sudah seperti lumutan di tempat duduknya.

"Maafkan kami, okay? Si jongin gila ini baru saja dihukum karena ketahuan menyontek oleh Kang seonsaengnim."jongdae tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kang seonsaengnim? HAHAHAHAHA seingatku dia itu sangat kejam. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, jongin?"

"apalagi kalau bukan membersihkan kamar mandi dan mengatur semua buku di perpustakaan."jawab jongin dengan nada datar tapi terdengar kesal.

"PFFTTT…"chanyeol memegangi perutnya. Dia benar-benar ingin tertawa. Demi tuhan.

"Hei! Bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan dari kami?"

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa."

Jongin dan jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku membutuhkan otak cemerlang kalian."

Jongin dan jongdae mengenyit. Otak cemerlang? Cemerlang bagaimana maksud raksasa bernama park chanyeol ini?

"Jadi begini, seminggu lagi baekhyun berulang tahun. Nah, aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Karena aku tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya, jadi aku meminta saran dari kalian."jelas chanyeol sesaat setelah menyadari raut wajah penuh kebingungan dari jongin dan jongdae.

"Oh begitu. Kalau hanya itu, mungkin kami bisa membantu. Benar kan, jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk. Jujur saja, perlakuan chanyeol pada baekhyun mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya dulu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum nanar apabila mengingat semua tentang mereka. Terlalu manis hingga membuatnya hampir tidak waras.

"Oh tentu saja tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini."sambung jongdae.

"Ya! Apa yang ada dikepalamu itu hanya uang dan uang?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, sudah lama aku tidak meminta uang padamu."

"Hhh, terserah kau saja, chen."

"YA! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU CHEN!"chanyeol spontan menjauhkan tubuhnya saat jongdae tiba-tiba berdiri dan hampir memukulnya. Jongin tertawa kecil. wajah jongdae benar-benar memerah karena menahan amarah. Dan ekspresi terkejut chanyeol juga sangat lucu. Membuat tawanya hampir meledak. Hampir.

"Lalu kapan kita akan memulainya?"tanya jongin. Dia mulai tertarik dengan kasus chanyeol.

"sebentar sore saja. Bagaimana?"

Jongin dan jongdae mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, dimana?"

"Dirumahku."

"Rumahmu sepi lagi?"tanya jongdae ragu-ragu. Chanyeol tersenyum nanar kemudian mengangguk.

"Hhh baiklah… kami akan tiba dirumahku sebentar sore. TIDAK TEPAT WAKTU."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat jongdae memberi penekanan keras pada kata _tidak tepat waktu. _

"Hei, aku lapar."kata jongin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku juga."sambung jongdae.

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan!"

"Baiklah. Karena kalian sudah berbaik hati untuk membantuku, aku akan mentraktir kalian hari ini."

"Benarkah?"tanya jongdae dan jongin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"YES!"mereka berdua buru-buru memesan makanan. Sebelum jam istirahat berakhir.

"Minseok hyung!"panggil chanyeol saat minseok baru saja masuk. Minseok menoleh, ia melambaikan tangan dan menghampiri chanyeol yang duduk sendirian disana. Tanpa baekhyun, jongdae, ataupun jongin.

"Mana temanmu yang lain?"tanya minseok. Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada 2 orang tidak waras yang tengah berdebat karena memperebutkan makanan—sepertinya—. Minseok tertawa kecil. teman-teman chanyeol memanglah kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi meskipun begitu, mereka sangat baik dan bijaksana disaat-saat tertentu.

"Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Minseok mengenyit. "Bantuan apa?"

"Seminggu lagi baekhyun berulang tahun dan aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan jongin dan jongdae, dan mereka setuju."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Di hari ulangtahunnya, tepatnya anggal 6 mei, aku ingin kau menjauhkannya dariku. Buat alasan apapun sehingga ia tak bertemu denganku. Bagaimana?"

"Hanya itu? Baiklah. Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Terima kasih, hyung!"

"Hn. Aku duluan. Teman-temanku sudah menungguku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Minseok terlihat berlari kecil ke arah teman-temannya dan kemudian langsung bergabung. Tak lupa ber-_toss _ria. Tradisi yang sering dilakukan anak-anak disekolah ini. seiring dengan perginya minseok, tak lama kemudian, jongin dan jongdae datang dengan wajah sumringah mereka. Chanyeol tau, jika sudah seperti ini, pasti 2 orang tidak waras itu sudah puas dengan apa yang mereka pesan, hanya tinggal duduk dan menunggu. Dan ia yakin 100000%, makanan yang dipesan oleh mereka berdua akan memenuhi meja panjang ini. chanyeol berani sumpah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik _shopping list _yang diberikan ibunya tadi. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Barang yang tertera disini terlalu banyak. Ia bahkan terlalu bingung untuk mencari yang mana terlebih dahulu. Dan sialnya lagi, chanyeol tidak menemaninya hari ini. waktu sudah menjelang malam dan dia takut pulang sendirian. ia hanya bisa berharap tuhan mendengar keluh kesahnya dan akhirnya chanyeol menyusulnya disini kemudian mengantarnya pulang.

Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke tempat dimana segala macam sabun tertata rapi. Sesekali ia melirik shopping listnya kemudian mulai mencari lagi hingga dapat. Ia melakukannya hingga ke barang yang terakhir. Setelah semuanya beres, ia merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil barang berharganya disana, ponsel. Ia menekan tombol 1 di layar touch screennya. Panggilan cepat untuk chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau dimana?"

_"Di rumah, ada apa?"_

"Aku di supermarket dekat rumah. Bisa kau jemput aku?"

_"Baiklah. Tunggu disana. Aku akan tiba dalam 10 menit."_

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Chanyeol sangatlah pengertian dan selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya, seperti di saat-saat seperti ini. rasanya ia ingin memeluk tuhan karena telah mengirimkan makhluk semacam chanyeol kedalam kehidupannya.

"Baekhyun! Sudah lama menunggu?"baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol sudah ada di depannya. Well, baekhyun rasa pria ini benar-benar gila. Ini bahkan belum 5 menit dan dia sudah tiba. Padahal di telfon, ia berkata akan tiba dalam 10 menit. Chanyeol benar-benar gila.

"Aku bahkan baru saja memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"syukurlah. Ku kira kau sudah menunggu lama. Jadi, aku cepat-cepat kemari."

"Kau terlalu cepat, yeol."baekhyun mencubit hidung chanyeol pelan. Membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan."Akh."

"Tidak usah berpura-pura kesakitan. Cepat bantu aku."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal lalu segera membantu baekhyun mengangkat tas belanjaannya yang tidak sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

A/N:

HELLO! IM BACK IM BACK IM BACK.

gimana chapter ini? huhuhu;;;; kurang yakin sama chap ini tbh;;;;

Konfliknya mungkin bakalan bener2 berasa di chapter depan.

dan buat yang minta supaya konfliknya ga gede2 amat, mungkin aku ga bakal bisa ngabulin HAHAH gadeng.

aku juga ga janji buat apdet cepet sama dipanjangin. karena jujur aja aku nulis ff sesuai mood huhu maaf banget TT TT TT

apalagi ya.

Ohya, buat new reader, selamat datang~~~~~

aku belum bisa ngasi tau siapa cowok yang sama krystal itu, selamat menebak. mungkin chapter depan kalian juga bakalan tau.

Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, semoga aja engga ya.

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT SEMUA YG UDAH REVIEW,FAV,FOLLOW, DAN JUGA SIDERS333333333333333333333

buat yg mau nanya2, aku punya askfm. usahakan jangan nganon ya hehe. tanya aja ke x01100011x. facebook: Nurain Rauf. sama twitter: chanbaekshh/ twelveboys. THANKYOU!

bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Help me!

Main cast: Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Other Cast: just find it ha ha

Genre: Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Chanbaek (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)

Rating: T

Desclaimer: semua cast adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar disini/? Wakakak. cerita ini hanyalah fiksi! Tidak benar adanya di kehidupan nyata. Cerita ini asli milik saya! Memiliki banyak kekurangan, tidak sesuai EYD, dan sebagainya. Thanks *wink*

Summary: Awalnya, chanyeol meminta baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena terdesak. Tapi akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Bagaimana nasib mereka jika tiba-tiba seseorang dari masa lalu baekhyun muncul ke permukaan?—_Memiliki baekhyun, adalah hal terindah dalam hidup chanyeol. _CHANBAEK!YAOI!Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort! Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THANKS TO:

_**Dhea485, N-Yera48, Jung Eunhee, Special Bubble, Mr. KHC, reiasia95, Guest, Youngnachoi, 14nindyehet, parklili, alightphoenix, DiraLeeXiOh, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, ChanBaekLuv, Park Shita, Shouda Shikaku, Neng, L.A, deeryeosin, KimChanBaek, Rina97, kacangpolongman, 90Rahmayani, dayeol182, flashbaek, Yuan Lian, Tsuchiya Keda, rifdafairuzs, .5, GuestGuestGuest, Caramelyeol, Rina972, ohwifeu, , tabifangirl, Kim Bo Mi, mirarose86, delimandriyani, strawbaek, byunbaekk, dhian930715ELF, Fangirl-nim, choihyura01, 0706, .5, stephaniet041, byun hye yoo, Rapbyun, Maple Fujoshi2309, Ovihyunee.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"syukurlah. Ku kira kau sudah menunggu lama. Jadi, aku cepat-cepat kemari."_

_"Kau terlalu cepat, yeol."baekhyun mencubit hidung chanyeol pelan. Membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan."Akh."_

_"Tidak usah berpura-pura kesakitan. Cepat bantu aku."_

_Chanyeol mendengus kesal lalu segera membantu baekhyun mengangkat tas belanjaannya yang tidak sedikit. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CHAP 7!

2 hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden _baekhyun-meminta-chanyeol-untuk-menjemputnya- _waktu itu, kini mereka tengah bermalas-malasan di ruang tv. Menghabiskan hari mereka dengan menonton. Baekhyun menguap. Posisi tubuhnya yang tepat berada disamping chanyeol dengan kepala yang tersandar di dada pria itu membuat rasa kantuknya semakin menjad-jadi. Chanyeol ikut menguap. Acara tv di sore hari yang cerah ini benar-benar membosankan. Rasanya chanyeol ingin menutup stasiun tv yang menayangkan acara sampah seperti ini. benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Oh astaga!"chanyeol terkesiap. Ia teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Baekhyun spontan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kesal. Hampir saja kepalanya menyentuh meja kaca yang sewaktu-waktu bisa memecahkan kepalanya jika saja dia tidak hati-hati.

"ada apa?"tanya baekhyun.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku ke atas dulu, okay? Ini tidak akan lama."

Baekhyun bingung sekaligus penasaran. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia tetap mengangguk dan membiarkan chanyeol pergi.

Chanyeol berlari secepat kilat ke arah kamarnya. setelah sampai, ia langsung mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang yang menentukan hidup dan matinya saat ini. tidak, itu berlebihan.

"Kim Jongdae, cepat angkat…"chanyeol berjalan ke sana kemari. Ia menggigit jarinya.

_"__Yeoboseyo."_

"Jongdae, kau dimana?"tanya chanyeol begitu telefonnya diangkat oleh jongdae. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

_"__Aku dan jongin ada di supermarket. Membeli barang yang kau butuhkan untuk rencana kita itu."_

"Okay. Kalau sudah selesai, kabari aku."

_"__Hm."_jongdae memutuskan hubungan telepon dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatan belanjanya dengan jongin yang sempat terputus. Ia berdecak sebal melihat jongin yang hanya sibuk memilih _snack _dan makanan ringan lainnya.

Kembali ke chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Melihat baekhyun yang sudah tertidur di sofa, ia bergegas menghampiri pria itu dan membawanya ke kamar. Tak lupa mematikan tv dan membereskan kekacauan yang telah mereka perbuat.

_TING TONG TING TONG_

"Tunggu sebentar."chanyeol segera membuang semua sampah dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Ia berdecak sebal mendapati kakak perempuannya dengan gaya yang sok cool—seperti biasa—tengah berdiri sambil menggendong Soo Ra. _Cih, dia pikir dia terlihat keren dengan gaya seperti itu, _batin chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya chanyeol. ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu. sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mempersilahkan kakak perempuan dan anaknya untuk masuk.

"Tidak sopan. Aku ingin masuk, minggir."yoora mendorong tubuh chanyeol hingga pantat pria itu hampir menyentuh tanah. Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati. Walau sebenarnya dia senang akan kedatangan kakaknya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan karena dia bisa bermain dengan Soo ra sepuasnya.

"CHANYEOL!"pekik yoora dari dalam. Chanyeol baru saja akan menghiraukan teriakan itu jika saja dia tidak mengingat satu hal, _baekhyun tengah tertidur di kamarnya. _

"Ya! Kau pikir ini rumahmu. Jangan berteriak sembarangan bodoh!"

Well, seperti inilah cara Park bersaudara berkomunikasi. Sangatlah tidak sopan dan menganggap bahwa mereka adalah sama. tidak ada yang adik atau kakak. Intinya, mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama.

"Dia sedang tidur."sambung chanyeol pelan. Pelan sekali. Dan sialnya, yoora masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Dia siapa? Ah—orang yang kau ceritakan waktu itu ya?"chanyeol mengangguk. "Biarkan aku melihatnya, ya ya ya ya?"kata yoora dengan wajah memelas. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas kemudian mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya yang ber-_yess _ria di tempat. Merasa tak diikuti, chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Kau ingin melihatnya atau tidak?"yoora mendengus kesal lalu segera menyusul chanyeol.

"masuklah."kata chanyeol sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Yoora mengangguk dan langsung membuka pintu. ia berjalan dengan pelan. Takut membangunkan baekhyun yang terlihat sangat pulas dalam tidurnya. Sesekali ia melirik chanyeol yang ada di depan pintu. sama sekali tak berniat untuk masuk.

Yoora menganga dengan tidak elitnya melihat wajah baekhyun yang sangat tampan—dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan— dan damai saat tidur. Kini ia tau mengapa chanyeol tergila-gila padanya. Yoora berani sumpah jika saja dia belum menikah, pasti dia sudah mengejar-ngejar baekhyun dan bahkan menempuh jalan pintas agar bisa mendapatkannya. Well, satu pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya hanyalah _apakah baekhyun benar-benar mencintai chanyeol? _yeah, bukan apa-apa. Menurutnya, chanyeol sangatlah bodoh dan tidak tau apa-apa soal cinta. Dia hanya tidak yakin jika chanyeol benar-benar membuat baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya. Itu saja.

"Dia sangatlah tampan. Apa kau benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengindikkan bahu dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan yoora yang masih mematung di depan pintu. terlihat sulit mempercayai kenyataan yang ada. Bahwa _adiknya benar-benar mempunyai pesona yang luar biasa hingga membuat seorang pria tampan jatuh hati padanya. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun?"tanya yoora. baekhyun yang baru saja menuruni tangga spontan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tidak mengenal wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan ditemani cemilan yang sepertinya milik chanyeol itu. Tanpa berpikir lama, ia langsung tersenyum kikuk dan membungkukkan badannya.

"_annyeonghaseyo."_

"Ya ya ya! Tidak perlu se-formal itu. Hhh, kau berbeda sekali dengan chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengernyit. dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa wanita ini tiba-tiba membicarakan chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghilang sejak dia tidur tadi.

"Ya! Aku mendengarmu, bodoh."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu saat chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur. Membawakan nampan berisi 3 mangkuk salad buah yang menggiurkan. Tentu saja karena salah satu dari ketiga mangkuk itu dipenuhi oleh strawberry—buah kesukaannya—.

"Diam saja kau, tolol."

Baekhyun bertambah bingung saat kedua orang yang terlihat mirip di depannya ini malah saling memberi tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Seolah telah siap tempur dengan pasukan tua muda mereka.

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa. Aku park yoora. kakak dari park chanyeol yang bodoh ini."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping wanita itu dan langsung menyerbu salad buahnya sendiri.

"Duduklah, baek."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya. Menyuruh baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Yoora yang melihat perlakuan chanyeol pada baekhyun hanya mendecih pelan. _Dasar muka dua, _gumam yoora. chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. Jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau ada baekhyun disini, pasti dia sudah melempari kakak perempuannya itu dengan semua barang yang ada disekelilingnya.

"makanlah. Aku membuatkan ini untukmu. Kau suka strawberry, bukan?"

Yoora tersedak. Hampir saja dia memuntahkan seluruh isi mulutnya saat mendengar perkataan chanyeol yang benar-benar lembut dan—err sangat berbeda dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti biasa. keras, blak blakan, dan _out of control._ Ia meneguk habis air putih yang ada didepannya, dia tidak peduli lagi jika itu milik chanyeol ataupun baekhyun. Yang pasti saat ini dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan nyawanya. Maksudnya, dia tidak ingin mati hanya karena tersedak salad buah.

"Noona, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar panik. Yoora tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol yang diapit oleh mereka berdua hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia pasti terkejut karena perlakuanku padamu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. _Terkejut? Terkejut bagaimana maksudnya?_

"Chanyeol benar. aku sangat terkejut."

Baekhyun yang—anggap saja—tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

"Dia tidak pernah semanis ini pada siapapun. Bahkan saat berbicara denganku, dia sangat tidak sopan. Huh padahal aku kan kakaknya. Harusnya dia hormat padaku!"_yeah, pemirsa, kalian harus tau bahwa park yoora berbicara seolah tidak ada chanyeol di sampingnya. Mungkin karena terbawa emosi—anggap saja begitu—, jadi dia berbicara blak blakan. Sekian. _

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung merona. Tak lama kemudian, dia terkekeh kecil.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang chanyeol!"_pemirsa, kelihatannya baekhyun juga sudah mulai terpengaruh oleh sikap yoora yang seolah hanya mereka berdua di tempat ini. tidak ada park chanyeol yang tengah menatap mereka tajam. Bola matanya hampir keluar. He he._

"Cukup."seru chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol? hhh, dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Mulut ember dan bukan seorang penjaga rahasia yang baik. Saat tertawa, dia bisa menjadi seperti orang gila! Aku hampir tuli karena tawanya yang begitu keras dan meledak-ledak seperti bom—"

"sudah kubilang cukup, noona."

Yoora menghembuskan nafas pelan. Menepis rasa takutnya. Jika chanyeol sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _noona, _itu artinya dia benar-benar marah. Dan chanyeol dalam _mode _marah itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dia sudah pernah merasakannya beberapa kali. Dan yang paling parah itu saat chanyeol mendiamkannya selama satu minggu dan tidak pernah tersenyum—walaupun senyum kecut— saat melihatnya. Kalian tau penyebabnya? Hanya karena yoora memberi tahu jongin bahwa saat masih di sekolah dasar, chanyeol adalah anak paling bodoh dikelasnya. Jangankan menghitung, membaca saja dia tidak bisa waktu itu.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi, noona!"seru baekhyun dengan semangat. Yoora menepuk jidatnya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu situasi. _Apa dia tidak menyadari adanya atmosfer lain di tempat ini? _batin yoora. diam-diam ia mengumpat pada baekhyun. _Yeah, _kalau dilihat-lihat, chanyeol sudah benar-benar dalam mode marah saat ini.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar dan bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan kedua orang itu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia hanya tidak mengerti akan sikap chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu. Sangat aneh. Padahal tadi biasa-biasa saja.

"_Sial."_umpat yoora. baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung sebingung-bingungnya.

"Noona, ada apa?"

"Pria itu benar-benar marah. Hhhh"

"Apa? Jadi chanyeol itu marah?"tanya baekhyun dengan nada panik. Dia sudah merasakan bagaimana kemarahan chanyeol. memang tidak meledak, tapi pria itu mendiamkannya dan bahkan hampir meninggalkannya sendirian. ingat saat baekhyun bertanya tentang jongin dan tiba-tiba pria itu marah? Nah. Disitulah dia merasakan kemarahan chanyeol yang mengerikan.

Yoora mengangguk. Baekhyun ikut mengumpat. Cukup satu kali dia merasakan bagaimana sikap chanyeol ketika marah, dia tidak ingin merasakannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Cepat susul dia."

Tanpa basa-basi, baekhyun langsung berlari secepat kilat. Saat dia sampai di depan kamar chanyeol, pintunya tertutup. Baekhyun mendesah lega karena pintunya tidak dikunci dari dalam. Ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Dilihatnya chanyeol tengah tidur—lebih tepatnya berpura-pura untuk tidur—sambil membelakanginya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Pelan sekali.

"Chanyeol… kau marah?"baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dengan posesif. Untuk saat ini, ia sengaja memasang _mode_ manja dan menggoda pada chanyeol.—_yeah, _setidaknya sampai _mood _pria itu membaik dan akhirnya berdamai dengannya.

Chanyeol tak bergeming. Ia masih pada posisinya. Membelakangi baekhyun dan membiarkan pria itu memeluknya sesuka hatinya. Ia tersenyum dalam diam. Semarah apapun dia pada baekhyun, entah mengapa kemarahan itu tidak pernah bertahan lama. Perlakuan baekhyun selalu membuat _mood _nya membaik. Apalagi jika ditemani nada manja dan menggoda seperti tadi, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin 'memakan' baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Jawab aku…"baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Baekhyun benar-benar gampang dikerjai. Cukup dengan mengabaikan pria itu dan bertingkah seolah-olah dengan dalam mode marah, ia bisa mendengar nada manja dan pelukan secara cuma-cuma alias gratis darinya

"Kau benar-benar marah ya…"baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh chanyeol. ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia harus merasakan bagaimana kemarahan chanyeol. benar-benar sial.

"Bagaimana cara agar kau tidak marah padaku lagi…"tanya baekhyun entah pada siapa. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin tertawa. Nada putus asa yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun sangat sangatlah lucu untuknya. Rasanya ia ingin membalikkan tubuhnya saat ini juga dan melihat wajah putus asa itu.

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di otaknya. ia menggeliat pelan dan menepis tangan baekhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari baekhyun. Menciptakan jarak yag cukup jauh di antara mereka. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak menyangka chanyeol akan benar-benar semarah ini padanya. Tak lama, setetes cairan bening meluncur begitu saja dari matanya. Kemudian di susul oleh tetesan-tetesan yang lain. Ia terisak pelan. Jujur saja, ia sangat menyesal telah membuat chanyeol marah padanya. Lebih baik chanyeol membentak-bentaknya di depan semua orang daripada di diamkan seperti ini. terlalu menyakitkan.

chanyeol tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka baekhyun akan sampai menangis hanya karena ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pria itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk baekhyun dengan erat. Ia tak bermaksud sama sekali untuk membuat baekhyun menangis. Tapi—yeah, mungkin karena memang sifat pria itu yang cengeng dan penakut, makanya ia menangis.

"C-chanyeol…."

"Sstt… _Uljima…"_

Baekhyun mendongak. Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"K-kau tidak marah padaku?…"

"Kau pikir aku bisa marah padamu?"bukannya menjawab, chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Jadi, kau tidak benar-benar marah sejak tadi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. baekhyun memukul dada pria itu berkali-kali. Meskipun ia meringis, baekhyun tidak peduli. Chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun dengan erat. Hanya itu cara satu-satunya agar pria itu menghentikan kegiatan memukulnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu… aku juga sebenarnya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membuatmu menangis seperti tadi… karena itu, jangan pernah menangis lagi, okay? Aku menyayangimu…"chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. ia menghadiahi baekhyun dengan satu kecupan manis. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik tembok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yoora. Yeah, jangan salahkan dirinya. salahkan baekhyun yang saat masuk tadi tidak menutup pintu kamar. Yoora menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya ia ingin muntah berlian dan menangis pelangi melihat secara langsung bagaimana chanyeol dengan mudah menenangkan baekhyun yg menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan tersenyum kecil. ia harus berterima kasih pada baekhyun _karena telah mengubah chanyeol. _

Yoora berbalik. Ia nyaris berteriak saat melihat 2 orang teman chanyeol—yang diketahuinya bernama jongin dan jongdae—telah berada di belakangnya. Jongin dan jongdae membungkuk sopan. "_Annyeonghaseyo _noona. Bisa bertemu dengan chanyeol?"yoora menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Suara jongdae lumayan keras. Tidak menutup kemungkinan chanyeol dan baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

"Sstt…"yoora menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kamar. Jongdae dan jongin sama-sama mengernyit. merasa penasaran, mereka segera mengintip dari balik tembok. Keduanya nyaris berteriak seperti gadis remaja yang melihat idolanya sedang manggung saat melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah berpelukan di atas ranjang. Jongin sempat berpikir kalau mereka sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan pintu yang terbuka. Yoora menepuk pundak keduanya. "aku turun dulu, ya.". jongin dan jongdae mengangguk. Sesaat setelah siluet yoora benar-benar hilang dari pandangan mereka, mereka melanjutkan acara _mengintip kegiatan baekhyun dan chanyeol _yang sempat terputus.

"mereka benar-benar mesra. Aku tidak yakin akan ada orang yang mampu memisahkan mereka."

jongin terdiam. Lagi-lagi, dia teringat akan kekasihnya dulu. Perkataan jongdae terlalu akurat.

"Ah jongin, _mianhae!_ Kau teringat padanya lagi? Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo lebih baik kita pergi."

Jongdae mengangguk. Dia merasa bersalah pada jongin. Akhir-akhir ini, dia sering membuat pria itu teringat akan masa lalunya. Terlebih sejak kedatangan baekhyun, jongdae tau, ingatan itu seperti puzzle yang mulai tersusun rapi dalam otaknya. dan seperti pemutaran film, ingatan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam ingatannya.

Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, mereka berdua langsung menghempaskan tubuh mereka di sofa.

"Yoora noona! Salad ini kami makan ya!"teriak jongdae dengan suara 3 oktafnya. Yoora yang sedang bergeliat dengan bahan makanan di dapur membalas teriakan jongdae dengan teriakan "Ya"

Tanpa basa-basi, jongdae dan jongin segera menyerbu berbagai macam salad yang ada di depan mereka dengan semangat. Tentu saja karena saat mencari kebutuhan chanyeol di supermarket tadi, mereka tidak sempat membeli makanan. Hitung-hitung, salad ini berguna untuk kesehatan. Yeah, terlebih untuk jongin. Dia harus menjaga berat badannya untuk mengikuti lomba kesenian di festival tahunan sekolah yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Dan salad yang dipenuhi oleh buah-buahan akan sangat bermanfaat.

"Hey, aku harus latihan vocal 15 menit lagi! Sebaiknya kita mengirim pesan pada chanyeol untuk menyuruhnya turun."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia mengambil ponsel hitam kesayangannya dan segera mengetikkan beberapa kalimat pada chanyeol.

_To: chanyeol_

_Ya! Kami ada dibawah! Hentikan dulu mesra-mesraan dengan baekhyun! Kau ingin kami mati kebosanan disini?!_

Send!

"apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Jongin memperlihatkan isi pesannya tadi. Jongdae yang sedang dalam mode mengunyah makanan nyaris menyemburkan isi mulutnya saat membaca isi pesan yang dikirim jongin.

"Ya! Kau gila? Kita bisa ketahuan mengintip mereka tadi, bodoh!"

Jongin hanya mengindikkan bahunya. Tak lama, batang hidung chanyeol—yang tengah menggendong baekhyun di punggungnya—muncul juga. Jongdae dan jongin mengerutkan kening mereka. Ada apa gerangan hingga chanyeol harus menggendong baekhyun?

"Dasar konyol."kata jongin.

"Ini hukuman untuknya karena mengerjaiku tadi!"seru baekhyun saat ia dan chanyeol sampai di hadapan jongin dan jongdae yang tengah angkat kaki seperti bos perusahaan.

"Oh begitu…"

"Hey chanyeol! kami sudah membeli apa-apa yang kau butuhkan!"

"bagus."

"aku harus segera pergi. Les vocal."

"Aku ikut denganmu."

Setelah memberi tatapan mematikannya pada jongin, jongdae segera berpamitan pada chanyeol dan baekhyun. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dengan dibuntuti oleh jongin dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ada sesuatu yang perlu diceritakannya pada baekhyun. Ini tentang jongin. _Yeah, _dia berpikir, mungkin ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya. Sebelum terlambat.

"Baekhyun…"

"Hm?"

"tentang jongin…"

Baekhyun mengernyit. ia hanya sedikit bingung mengapa tiba-tiba chanyeol membicarakan tentang jongin di saat-saat yang seperti ini. maksudnya, _yeah, _lihat saja, saat ini mereka sedang bercengkerama di atas ranjang. Menghangatkan satu sama lain. Dan tiba-tiba chanyeol membicarakan hal lain. Itu membuatnya kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengan jongin?"

"Kalau di pikir-pikir, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya…"

"berceritalah. Aku kan mendengarkanmu…"

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena saat itu aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Jujur saja, ingatan tentang masa lalu jongin membebani pikirannya. Jadi, dia berpikir tidak ada salahnya berbagi dengan baekhyun. Mungkin baekhyun bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Dulu, jauh sebelum kau hadir di kehidupanku, jongin memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat sangat sangat dicintainya. Mereka berdua seperti kita… saling mencintai satu sama lain, saling melengkapi, dan mengerti dengan keadaan masing-masing…"chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada baekhyun.

"Jongin sangat mencintainya. Saat itu, ia adalah orang yang ceria dan ramah. Sangat suka berbicara dan bercerita banyak hal. Terlebih pada kekasihnya itu. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah melihat jongin sebahagia itu dalam hidupnya."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Dia masih penasaran dan ingin mendengar cerita tentang masa lalu jongin.

"mereka berhubungan cukup lama. Selama hampir 3 tahun. Aku dan jongdae tak pernah mendengar pertengkaran apapun di antara mereka. Sangat harmonis. Saat aku bertanya mengapa mereka bisa melewati hari-hari mereka seperti itu, jongin menjawab '_karena kami_ _saling mengerti satu sama lain'. _Aku merasa terpukau. Yeah, karena saat itu aku belum tau apapun tentang cinta."

"Seringkali aku dan jongdae membantunya membuat kejutan untuk kekasihnya itu. Saat ulang tahunnya, hari jadi mereka, Natal, tahun baru, dan saat salju pertama turun, jongin tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan hari menyenangkan itu dengan kekasihnya."

"Sampai suatu ketika, jongin mendatangi kami—aku dan jongae—dengan penampilan yang semrawut. Dia terlihat sangat kacau. Kacau sekali! Aku sampai hampir membenci diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menemani jongin saat ia membutuhkan kami. Dia sangat _down. _Harapan hidupnya seperti sirna begitu saja. Sinar dimatanya seolah redup. Ia tak banyak bicara apalagi makan. Sering menatap kosong ke segala arah dan melamun. Dia benar-benar seperti mayat hidup…"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku bahkan hampir membuat wajahnya babak belur hanya karena ingin membuatnya makan. Setelah 2 minggu lamanya kami menunggu, ia buka suara. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Segala yang terjadi antara dia dan kekasihnya…"

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi baekhyun? Kekasihnya memutuskannya…"

"Kau tau apa alasannya? Orang itu berkata bahwa dia sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain oleh orang tuanya. Aku dan jongdae sangat marah. Kami benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa di jaman modern seperti ini, masih ada istilah jodoh menjodohkan. Jongin sangat hancur. Selama aku berteman dengannya, dia tak pernah sehancur dan sekacau itu. Bahkan saat neneknya meninggal dunia, dia tidak sekacau itu dan sangat ikhlas."

"sakit. itu yang jongin rasakan. Hatinya tersayat-sayat. Seperti dicabik-cabik oleh benda tak kasat mata. Demi tuhan aku dan jongdae benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kami lakukan. beberapa hari kemudian, jongin berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia mengatakan pada kami kalau dia akan menenangkan diri di Jepang. Tempat kelahiran ayahnya…"

"2 bulan kemudian, dia kembali dengan sosok jongin yang baru. Yang pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, tenang, dan lebih suka berkutit dengan game game yang ada di ponselnya. Dia jarang tersenyum setelah insiden itu. Disatu sisi, aku dan jongdae merasa tenang karena jongin tidak sekacau saat pertama kali ia datang pada kami. Tapi disisi lain, kami khawatir dengan keadaannya. Saat kami bertanya apa dia sudah bisa menerima semuanya, dia menjawab _cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Akan ada saat dimana kita merelakan orang yang kita sayangi pergi. Bukan karena kita menginginkannya, tapi karena kita sadar bahwa dia akan lebih bahagia jika kita membiarkannya pergi."_

Chanyeol mengelus rambut baekhyun pelan. Pria mungil itu terisak. Menangis dalam dekapan chanyeol.

"sekarang, dia jauh lebih baik. Dia mulai sering membuka diri walaupun sangat sangat jarang. Aku dan jongdae bertekad untuk mengembalikannya pada jongin yang dulu."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. ia mengusap air mata baekhyun lembut. Pria bertubuh mungil itu sangat gampang tersentuh dan cengeng. Tapi chanyeol menyukainya. Dengan begitu, dia akan selalu ada untuk baekhyun. Saat suka maupun duka.

"Baekhyun… jangan pernah pergi. Jangan biarkan aku hancur seperti jongin dulu… jangan pernah… aku mohon."chanyeol menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Memiliki baekhyun adalah hal terindah dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Cklek.

"K-kevin? Kau kah ini?"nyonya byun menatap pemuda jangkung didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"_Ne, eomma."_

"Aku senang karena kau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan itu."nyonya byun tertawa kecil dan memukul lengan pemuda itu pelan. "—ah! Silahkan masuk."seru nyonya byun saat menyadari kalau mereka tengah berbicara di depan pintu. ia menggeser tubuhnya. Memberi jalan bagi pemuda bernama kevin itu untuk masuk.

"Kau ingin minum apa?"tanya nyonya byun.

"Terserah _eomma. _Ah, apa baekhyun ada di kamarnya?"

Nyonya byun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "kurasa tidak. mungkin dia sedang berada di rumah temannya. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"kevin mengangguk. Beberapa lama kemudian, nyonya byun datang dengan secangkir espresso.

"Espresso. Kurasa canada tak asing dengan yang satu ini, bukan?"nyonya byun tertawa kecil dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah kevin.

"ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan baekhyun?"

"tidak. aku hanya merindukannya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama."

"Kau benar. dan kau menjadi semakin tampan sekarang."

Kevin tertawa kecil. ia menyeruput espresso-nya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

"Oh ya, dimana kau bersekolah?"

"aku baru saja pindah di Seoul International High School. Dan akan mulai masuk sekolah besok lusa."

"ah begitu. Kau akan sering bertemu dengan baekhyun."

"Ya. Suatu hal yang _menyenangkan._"

**In other side…**

"kemana anak bernama kevin itu?"tanya sulli saat melihat krystal menghampirinya seorang diri.

"kurasa dia sedang berada di rumah baekhyun. Menemui ibunya."sulli mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Dia memberi kesimpulan kalau pria bernama kevin itu sangatlah dekat dengan baekhyun. Bahkan berhubungan baik dengan ibunya. Yeah, ini semakin mempermudah rencananya untuk menghancurkan baekhyun dan juga chanyeol.

"apa yang akan kita bicarakan saat ini?"tanya krystal.

"rencana."jawab sulli. "Ah ya, aku sudah melaksanakan rencana main-main kita pada baekhyun yang kau bilang waktu itu."

"Oh, soal kertas-kertas itu?"

Sulli mengangguk.

"_well, _good job. Kurasa, lebih baik langsung to the point saja. Kau mungkin akan terkejut mendengar ceritaku."

"Ulang tahun baekhyun tanggal 6 mei. Itu artinya masih ada 5 hari lagi. Chanyeol dan kedua temannya telah merencakan sesuatu untuk baekhyun. Mereka akan menyewa taman di dekat kota dan mendekorasinya sedemikian rupa. Tadi aku melihat kedua temannya berbelanja di super market. Pada hari itu, chanyeol akan menembak baekhyun. tapi tentu saja, kita akan menggagalkan semua usaha mereka."

"…bagaimana kau tau?"

"sudah kuduga. Kau pasti akan terkejut."krystal tertawa kecil. sulli hanya tidak tau kalau sejak dulu bakat memata-matai krystal sudah semakin meningkat.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran dan itu sangat berbahaya bagi siapapun."sambung krystal. Sulli membelalakkan matanya. "itu artinya, kau bisa tau apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran orang lain?"krystal mengangguk. "hanya dengan melihat mata dan ekspresi mereka."krystal tertawa lagi. Wajah terkejut+takut sulli sangatlah konyol. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat mereka sedang di café, mungkin dia akan meledakkan tawanya dan membuat orang-orang terganggu.

"Karena itu aku bisa tau rencana dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dalam 5 hari ini."kata krystal.

"_W-well, _jujur saja kau membuatku takut. Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mudah saja. Besok lusa kevin akan mulai bersekolah. Dan dia tidak akan memakai nama kevin. Dia akan memakai nama lamanya. Nama yang hanya dikhususkannya untuk baekhyun."

"Di khususkannya untuk baekhyun? itu artinya dulu mereka sangat dekat?"

"kau akan semakin terkejut jika aku menceritakannya."

Sulli bergidik ngeri. "lain kali saja kalau begitu."

"Baiklah. Kau hanya perlu melakukan hal-hal kecil pada baekhyun, seperti mengerjai pria itu."

Sulli mengangguk. "Itu keahlianku."

"Saat hari H, kau hanya perlu melakukan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Ambil secarik kertas yang terselip di dalam loker baekhyun."

_Apa mungkin chanyeol akan meminta baekhyun untuk bertemu dengannya ditaman itu lewat sebuah surat?_

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu memang tepat sekali. Tapi, chanyeol akan menjemput baekhyun di rumahnya."

Sulli tersentak. Dia lupa kalau krystal bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Kau membaca pikiranku?"tanya sulli. Krystal mengangguk.

"jadi jangan pernah berpikir yang aneh-aneh. apalagi tentangku."

"Ya ya ya ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia sangat senang karena satu hal yang muncul dihadapannya saat ia bangun ialah chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Membuat chanyeol gemas dan mengusak rambutnya berkali-kali.

"Ibumu tadi menelfon…"kata chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus rambut baekhyun.

"benarkah?"baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Membuat chanyeol hampir saja memakannya saat ini juga. "apa yang ibu katakan?"

"Dia hanya menanyakan keberadaanmu. Aku bilang kau sedang tidur. Ah ya, dia juga bilang ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu tadi."

"Siapa?"tanya baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kuharap itu bukanlah orang jahat yang akan mencelakaimu."chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol pelan dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan pria itu. _Yeah, _baekhyun juga tidak tau mengapa ia bisa semanja ini pada chanyeol. apalagi jika hanya mereka berdua, baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Hari ini dia sangat tidak bersemangat untuk pergi sekolah. Mungkin di hari-hari selanjutnya dia juga tidak akan semangat lagi. Bagaimana tidak, 2 hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat ia baru saja pulang dari rumah chanyeol, dengan raut wajah bahagia ibunya berkata bahwa _kevin sudah kembali. _Mungkin itu adalah hal bagus bagi ibunya, tapi untuk baekhyun, _yeah, _itu sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri. karena jika kevin kembali, itu artinya cepat atau lambat, masa lalunya akan terbongkar.

"Baekhyun, mengapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau sakit?"tanya nyonya byun saat melihat baekhyun yang seperti sudah bosan hidup dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang menghadap tuhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. sebenarnya, dia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada ibunya. Tapi mengingat statusnya yang sudah menjadi siswa SMA, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan bertekad untuk menghadapi apapun yang terjadi sendirian. tanpa harus di bantu oleh siapapun.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Oh ya, mulai besok, kau akan di antar jemput oleh _kevin_"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. tunggu, ini benar-benar bencana. "A-APA? KEVIN? IBU, TAPI—"

"Apa yang salah? Bukannya dulu kau ingin sekali pergi dan pulang sekolah bersamanya?"

"Tapi itu dulu, bu."

"Tidak ada penolakan, baekhyun."

"_sial._"umpat baekhyun. ini tidak boleh terjadi. Pulang pergi dengan kevin sama saja dengan menguras waktunya dengan chanyeol. terlebih lagi, kevin adalah orang yang keras kepala. Apapun yang diperintakannya tidak boleh di langgar. Baekhyun hanya takut pria itu akan melakukan yang tidak seharusnya padanya. Seperti memeluknya didepan chanyeol, menggenggam tangannya, mengusak rambutnya, ataupun hal lain yang bisa membuat chanyeol _terbakar. _

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. _Mengapa Kevin harus muncul lagi? mengapa pria itu muncul saat ia sudah mencintai orang lain? Saat ia sudah bahagia dengan chanyeol? saat ia benar-benar mencintai chanyeol?. _baekhyun mengutuk semua orang dalam hatinya. Ini terlalu sulit. Berada di antara 2 orang yang sama-sama mencintainya tidaklah mudah. Disatu sisi, dia tidak ingin menyakiti chanyeol dengan adanya kehadiran Kevin. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan ibunya. _Yea, _ibunya sangat menyukai Kevin sejak dulu.

"Baek, cepatlah!"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia berlari secepat kilat menyusul ibunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Aku datang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello everybody, I'm _Wu Yi Fan_. Just call me_ kris_. Atau kalian juga bisa memanggilku _kevin._"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Suara itu benar-benar familiar di telinganya. Suara yang menjadi favoritenya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan chanyeol. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Terdengar bisik-bisik di sekelilingnya. _Yeah, _apalagi kalau bukan bermacam puji pujian yang mereka tujukan pada kris. _'wah dia sangat tampan!' 'dia benar-benar luar biasa…' 'sangat pas untuk tipeku…' 'aku akan gila jika berdekatan dengannya'_ . kira-kira seperti itulah suara-suara gaib yang menyapa telinganya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, byun baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendongak. Ia tertegun karena kris sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Menatapnya dalam dan penuh arti. Ia menunduk lagi. Dilihatnya orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Mereka terlihat penasaran dan bertanya-tanya tentang hubungannya dengan pemuda pindahan yang bernama kris itu.

Sulli yang tempat duduknya berada tak jauh dari baekhyun hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Ia benar-benar senang karena mampu membuat baekhyun perlahan hancur dengan sendirinya. _Ini baru permulaan baekyun, _batinnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya diam-diam. Mengetikkan sebuah pesan yang ditujukannya untuk krystal. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia tertawa meremehkan melihat baekhyun yang panik hingga mematahkan pensilnya sendiri.

_To: Krystal_

_Kris sudah tiba. Mari kita mulai permainan ini~ hahahahah_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. Duduk sendirian selama 20 menit di dalam kantin yang sepi bukanlah hal bagus. Ditambah lagi cuaca yang kurang bersahabat, membuatnya harus mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pemanas ruangan agar suhu tubuhnya tetap stabil dan dia tidak jatuh sakit. proyek kecil-kecilannya dengan duo kim alias jongdae dan jongin sudah hampir rampung. Hari ini, mereka akan mendatangi lokasi dan mulai mendekor. Dia tersenyum jahil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi baekhyun saat melihat keadaan taman yang berubah drastis.

_Baekhyun pasti akan menyukainya. _

Drrt Drrt

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya. Ditatapnya layar ponsel didepannya dalam-dalam. Satu pesan dari Kim Jongin.

_"__Hei bodoh! Kau dimana? Ini sangat tidak bagus, yeol. Aku melihat baekhyun dan siswa baru yang menggemparkan sekolah tadi pagi itu di kelas mereka. Hanya berdua! Kau tidak cemburu? Cepatlah kemari!"_

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Meskipun dia sangat mencintai baekhyun, tapi dia juga tidak ingin membatasi pergaulan pria itu. Maksudnya, _yeah, _dia tidak ingin hanya karena baekhyun adalah kekasihnya, pria itu tidak boleh berkumpul dengan orang lain. Baekhyun juga punya dunianya sendiri. ia punya kesibukan sendiri. dan chanyeol sadar, tak sepatutnya ia mengatur-ngatur hidup baekhyun dan menuntutnya untuk tetap bersamanya sepanjang waktu. Lagipula, ia memang harus menjauhi baekhyun sampai hari ulangtahunnya. Agar proyeknya dengan duo kim tidak akan ketahuan.

_To: Kim Jongin_

_Cepatlah kemari atau aku akan membunuh kalian berdua._

Chanyeol baru saja akan menghempaskan benda canggih itu di atas meja jika ia tidak menyadari foto yang menjadi _wallpaper _ponselnya. Ia tersenyum lembut memandangi objek yang tercetak jelas disana. Itu adalah foto dirinya dan baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan berfoto-foto bersama pemuda itu. Senyum lembut tadi berubah menjadi gelak tawa saat ia menyadari bahwa baekhyun sangatlah lucu. Benar-benar lucu. Dia sampai ingin memakan ponselnya saat ini juga.

"Isi pesanmu benar-benar menakutkan."

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. Suara itu benar-benar mengganggu acara _memandangi wajah baekhyun yang sangat lucu _tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kim jongin. Ia memutar bola matanya malas. Seketika moodnya yang baru saja membaik kini hancur lagi. Walaupun dia benar-benar lega karena akhirnya dia tak perlu menunggu lebih lama hanya untuk bertemu dengan dua temannya.

"Darimana saja kalian? Aku hampir mati kebosanan disini!"

"Sebenarnya saat keluar dari kelas, kami berniat langsung kemari. Tapi karena melihat baekhyun dengan siswa baru itu hanya berdua di dalam kelas, kami mengurungkan niat kami dan memata-matai mereka. Walaupun itu tidak patut disebut mata-mata karena tidak direncanakan sebelumnya."

"Apa saja yang mereka lakukan?"

_Yeah, _walaupun tadi dia bertingkah seolah tidak peduli, Tetap saja, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasa sedikit cemburu dan penasaran dengan apa saja yang mereka lakukan di dalam kelas. ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa _cemburu tidak apa-apa kan? Toh itu juga hal yang lazim. Kekasih dibelahan dunia manapun akan merasa cemburu jika kekasihnya bersama pria atau gadis lain!._

Jongin berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja tadi saat baekhyun ingin keluar, pria itu menahannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali."

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan mereka?"

Jongin menggeleng. bagaimana bisa mereka mendengar percakapan baekhyun dan pemuda itu jika mereka hanya mengintip dari jendela.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak, bukan karena jongin. Tapi karena dia menyadari ada yang aneh disini. Jongdae. Pria berisik itu sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. _Ada apa dengannya? _Batin chanyeol. chanyeol menatap jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan _apa yang terjadi?. _Jongin yang juga bingung dengan tingkah jongdae hanya mengindikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban. Saat keluar dari kelas tadi, pria itu baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan sangat bersemangat saat menuju kesini. Tapi sejak dari kelas baekhyun, ia tidak banyak bicara dan diam. Seolah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Kalian ingin makan apa?"tanya chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sebenarnya, dia juga ingin mengetes jongdae. Karena ia tahu, hanya satu hal yang mampu membuat pria itu semangat 45. Yap, makanan.

"aku ingin makan apapun!"pekik jongin semangat. Jiwa nasionalismenya tiba-tiba muncul saat membicarakan makanan. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan karena jongdae bahkan tidak menoleh padanya.

"Pergilah."

"Jongdae, kau tidak ikut?"

Jongdae menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak ingin."katanya pelan.

"Oh begitu."tanpa banyak bicara lagi, jongin langsung berlari secepat kilat. Dia tidak ingin kehabisan makanan. Tunggu, kehabisan makanan? Ayolah jongin, saat ini bahkan kantin sangat sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, ayo pulang!"baekhyun menarik lengan chanyeol dengan semangat. Ia terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Maaf, baek…"

Baekhyun mengernyit. _mengapa tiba-tiba chanyeol meminta maaf padanya?_

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Sehabis ini ada rapat antar pengurus tim basket. Dan karena aku ketuanya, otomatis aku harus ikut."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Ia sangat ingin pulang dengan chanyeol hari ini. karena mulai besok, dia akan diantar jemput oleh kris. Tapi karena chanyeol sibuk, maka dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan jongin atau jongdae untuk mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri…"

"Tidak. aku akan mengantarmu pulang."chanyeol dan baekhyun sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya siswa baru yang menggemparkan sekolah tadi pagi itu sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka. Bisa ditebak, pria itu menguping pembicaraan mereka. _cih, tidak sopan, _batin chanyeol.

"A-aku pulang sendiri saja…"

"Pulanglah bersamanya baekhyun."kata chanyeol pelan. Meskipun dia kesal pada pria yang tingginya tak jauh darinya ini, tapi setidaknya baekhyun akan pulang dengan selamat.

"T-tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah… jangan lupa makan. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jadilah ketua tim yang baik!"

_CUP. _

Chanyeol tertegun karena baekhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Walaupun hanya sekejap, tapi mampu membuat tubuhnya seperti melayang. Yeah, dia merasa kakinya sudah tidak menyentuh tanah lagi. Dilihatnya pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka itu membelalakkan matanya. dia terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu."sambung baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, baekhyun. jangan buat aku khawatir."

"Aku baik baik saja. _Kita akan baik-baik saja. _Bye!"

"Bye"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah baekhyun. dan saat tubuh mungil itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, ia menuju ruang basket indoor. Menemui teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek aku butuh penjelasanmu, siapa pria itu? Mengapa kau menciumnya?"

"Kau tak perlu tau, kris."

"Baek, aku masih mencintaimu! Kembalilah padaku!"

"Tidak."

"Aku bilang kembali padaku, baek!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, kris! Aku mencintainya! Jangan memaksaku!"

"Apa lebihnya dia dariku? Aku jauh lebih baik darinya!"

"Tidak kris. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Park Chanyeol. aku mencintai raksasa bodoh itu, kau puas?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu."

"Maaf, kris."

"Baek—"

"KAU INGIN MENGANTARKU PULANG ATAU TIDAK?"teriak baekhyun. dia sudah sangat kesal saat ini. gagal pulang dengan chanyeol dan harus dihadapkan dengan manusia keras kepala seperti kris, cukup. Dia sudah lelah.

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku tentang pria itu!"

"you _motherfucker! _Kau tidak punya hak untuk tau apa-apa tentangnya!"

"Kau—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

HELLOOOOO im back dengan chapter 7 hohoohoho

gimana nih yang capter ini? maaf ya kalo ngecewain ato ngebosenin lol

oh ya, maaffff banget updatenya lama wkwkwkw soalnya kemaren aku ukk. jadi ya gitu lah harus fokus belajar. eh tapi disela2 belajar aku masih nyempetin ngetik kok wkwkwk. oh ya, karena sekarang aku udh bebas, jadi mungkin dichapter2 selanjutnya bakal apdet cepet aamiin

ngomong-ngomong aku udah ganti summary hohohohohoh

BIG BIG BIG BIG THANKS buat yang semua yang udah baca, fav,follow, dan review hihihihihihihhihihihihi BIG LOVE FOR U GUYS

apalagi ya? apalagi coba? udah ya? gitu aja ya? wkwkwkwkwkw

Mind to RnR?

ILY BAE, BYE!


	8. Chapter 8: The Day

Title: Help me!

Main cast: Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Other Cast: just find it ha ha

Genre: Romance/Humor(meragukan)/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Chanbaek (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)

Rating: T

Desclaimer: semua cast adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar disini/? Wakakak. cerita ini hanyalah fiksi! Tidak benar adanya di kehidupan nyata. Cerita ini asli milik saya! dari otak saya original Thanks *wink*

Summary: Awalnya, chanyeol meminta baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena terdesak. Tapi akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Bagaimana nasib mereka jika tiba-tiba seseorang dari masa lalu baekhyun muncul ke permukaan?—_Memiliki baekhyun, adalah hal terindah dalam hidup chanyeol. _CHANBAEK!YAOI!Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort! Mind to RnR?

Warning: memiliki banyak kekurangan, tidak sesuai EYD, banyak typo bertebaran, dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BIG THANKS TO:

_**Dhea485, N-Yera48, Jung Eunhee, Special Bubble, Mr. KHC, reiasia95, Guest, Youngnachoi, 14nindyehet, parklili, alightphoenix, DiraLeeXiOh, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, ChanBaekLuv, Park Shita, Shouda Shikaku, Neng, L.A, deeryeosin, KimChanBaek, Rina97, kacangpolongman, 90Rahmayani, dayeol182, flashbaek, Yuan Lian, Tsuchiya Keda, rifdafairuzs, .5, GuestGuestGuest, Caramelyeol, Rina972, ohwifeu, , tabifangirl, Kim Bo Mi, mirarose86, delimandriyani, strawbaek, byunbaekk, dhian930715ELF, Fangirl-nim, choihyura01, 0706, .5, stephaniet041, byun hye yoo, Rapbyun, Maple Fujoshi2309, Ovihyunee, flamintsqueen, baekkevinka, orangecaramelo, Byun-dogii, Belaaa, yeollbaekk, kaisoo's noona, **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**chanbaekids PRESENT!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"KAU INGIN MENGANTARKU PULANG ATAU TIDAK?"teriak baekhyun. dia sudah sangat kesal saat ini. gagal pulang dengan chanyeol dan harus dihadapkan dengan manusia keras kepala seperti kris, cukup. Dia sudah lelah._

_"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku tentang pria itu!"_

_"you motherfucker! Kau tidak punya hak untuk tau apa-apa tentangnya!"_

_"Kau—"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 8!

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia mengerang pelan. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kris benar-benar hancur. Ia tidak menyangka Kris datang untuk merebutnya kembali. Tidak. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol dan begitupun sebaliknya. Ia tak boleh jatuh kedalam pesona Kris untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia hanya boleh mencintai Chanyeol. tak ada siapapun yang mampu membuatnya tenang selain Chanyeol saat ini. ia membanting ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Sejak insiden pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Kris kemarin sore, pria itu tak henti-hentinya menghubunginya. Mengirim pesan bahkan e-mail.

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. ia sangat lelah. Sangat. Mulai dari kertas-kertas tak berpengirim yang setiap hari ada di lokernya, Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat menjauhinya, sampai Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ingin merebutnya kembali dari Chanyeol. ia berpikir kembali. Kris tampan, pintar, dan baik hati. Meskipun keras, Baekhyun tau dia sangat baik. Bahkan ibunya pun menyukainya. Tapi, dia mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tidak setampan Kris, tidak sepintar Jongdae ataupun Sehun—pemuda berhati dingin dengan otak secerah matahari pagi yang ada di kelas sebelah—, tapi ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. pria itu mampu membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Walaupun sebenarnya, Kris juga begitu.

"ARGH"erang Baekhyun. ia merutuki hatinya yang terlalu bodoh. ia mencintai Chanyeol. tapi rasanya untuk Kris mulai tumbuh. _Tidak. itu tidak boleh terjadi._ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia hanya mencintai Chanyeol. ya. Pria itu memberikan segalanya untuknya. Maka, dia juga harus membalasnya demikian.

**In Other side…**

"Ya! Geser sedikit! Disana tidak terlalu pas! Ya, ya sedikit lagi! Oke sangat pas!"

Jongin dan Jongdae menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mengangkat papan yang ukurannya tidak kecil membuat tenaga mereka hampir terkuras habis. Chanyeol tersenyum merekah memandangi hasil kerja kedua temannya yang benar-benar memuaskan, ia bertepuk-tepuk tangan sambil melompat-lompat seperti orang gila. Seketika pemandangan itu membuat duo kim meledakkan tawa mereka. Chanyeol benar-benar konyol. Mereka bahkan tidak yakin kalau yang memeluk Baekhyun di ranjang beberapa hari yang lalu adalah Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah Chanyeol… pffttttttt kau membuat perut kami sakit"kata Jongdae sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan. Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Chanyeol berdehem sekilas kemudian menghampiri kedua temannya yang masih sibuk tertawa. Lebih tepatnya, sibuk menertawainya.

"Kerja bagus, kawan! Besok kita tinggal melilitkan lampu dan menempelkan beberapa tulisan di papan itu"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongdae untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin. Duo kim itu hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala mereka mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. mereka menepuk-nepuk celana dan baju mereka. menyingkirkan debu yang mungkin saja menempel disana.

"Ayo pergi, aku sudah lapar!"sahut Chanyeol. duo kim bertoss ria dan menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan mendahului mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krystal dan Sulli terlihat duduk bersama di meja dekat jendela besar di sebuah café yang ada dipusat kota seoul. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Yeah bisa ditebak. Apalagi kalau bukan soal Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris. Sesekali Sulli tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Krystal. Entah ada yang lucu atau apa, setidaknya, hal itu membuat suasana lebih mencair dan santai. Tidak kaku dan beku seperti tadi.

TING.

Bel yang ada di pintu masuk berbunyi. Menandakan ada pengunjung baru. Sulli menoleh ke asal suara, matanya terbelalak mendapati Chanyeol dan dua orang temannya tengah berdiri disana, terlihat mencari meja yang pas untuk mereka bertiga. Sulli memukul lengan Krystal. Spontan gadis itu menoleh ke arah pandangan Sulli. Ia tersenyum menyeringai mendapati Chanyeol dan dua orang temannya terlihat mengambil tempat di salah satu meja yang untungnya jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran mereka?"Tanya Sulli dengan nada yang sedikit panik.

"tentu saja."

"mereka baru saja kembali dari taman untuk mendekorasi tempat itu. Hahaha"sambung Krystal sambil tertawa.

"Benarkah? Ohya, apa kau tak berniat untuk mengacaukannya?"

Krystal menghentikan tawanya. Ia berdehem sebentar lalu membuka suara. "Biarkan saja. Taman itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting ialah kegiatan yang akan mereka laksanakan disana. Hahahahha"

"kau benar."

"Kau tenang saja, Sulli. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Kris juga sudah tau tentang ini. awalnya dia terkejut, tapi akhirnya dia menyetujuinya juga hahahaha."

"Pria itu aneh."

"Mungkin bagimu memang aneh, tapi untukku _tidak._"

Sulli mengernyit. ia merasa ada sesuatu diantara Krystal dan Kris. _Apa Krystal menyukai Kris? Atau dulu mereka pernah berpacaran? Tapi kalau Krystal menyukai Kris, mengapa ia harus memberikannya pada Baekhyun?. _well, itu hanyalah 3 dari ribuan pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya. jujur saja, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan _apa sebenarnya hubungan Krystal, Baekhyun, dan Kris _yang masih tidak diketahuinya sampai saat ini.

"aku pasti akan memberitahukannya padamu nanti."

Sulli tertegun. Lagi-lagi dia lupa kalau Krystal bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Kau membaca pikiranku? Sialan"

"Ya! Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan _bakat _anehku ini."

Sulli mendengus pelan. "Sama saja. Kau dan bakat mu itu memang aneh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8:45 KST. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin dan Jongdae, saat keduanya pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Chanyeol berlari ke taman ini dan mengerjakan sisanya sendirian. ia melilitkan lampu dan menempelkan beberapa tulisan di papan tadi. Meskipun hari sudah gelap, ia tetap bersemangat dan tidak sabaran. Ia berpikir, sejak awal, ia telah banyak menyusahkan Jongin dan Jongdae. Maka untuk yang satu ini, ia terniat untuk sama sekali tidak menyangkutpautkan mereka. ia bertekad menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian. agar saat harinya tiba, ada _sesuatu _yang bisa ia banggakan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga memandangi hasil jeri payahnya sendiri. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega dan merogoh saku celananya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. mengambil beberapa gambar dan mengunggahnya ke beberapa sosial media bukan masalah besar, kan? Toh juga setau Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak punya jejaring sosial apapun. Jadi, tentu saja yang satu ini tidak akan ketahuan.

Jepret.

Jepret.

Jepret.

Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar, Chanyeol membuka akun SNS-nya. Ia mengunggah foto barusan dengan beberapa kata menghiasi captionnya.

_Aku sangat bangga karena bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian dengan baik, semoga kau akan suka dan semakin bangga padaku._

Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan akun _Instagram _barunya. ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena foto ini adalah foto pertama yang diunggahnya ke _Instagram_ semenjak pertama kali ia belajar menggunakan sosial media ini. ia tertawa dalam hati. Semakin hari, ia menjadi semakin _trendy _dengan mengikuti perkembangan jaman.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi panjang yang ada di taman itu. Ia tersenyum penuh arti menatap layar ponselnya. Seketika, ia jadi merindukan Baekhyun. ia yakin, pria itu pasti sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tertawa kecil membayangkan reaksi Baekhyun jika ia menelpon pria itu saat ini juga. Chanyeol menekan tombol 1 pada layar ponselnya.

_"__BODOH! KAU DIMANA?"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat mendengar pekikkan Baekhyun yang mampu membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Ia masih membutuhkan kedua telinganya. Ia berdecak sebal. Baekhyun yang sedang khawatir memang sangat berbahaya bagi kinerja indra pendengarannya.

"Aku merindukanmu…"sambung Baekhyun. ia terisak pelan. Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya. _kenapa Baekhyun menangis? _

"Baekhyun? kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Chanyeol dengan nada panik. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat jika Baekhyun sudah menangis seperti ini. ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kesana kemari menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

_"__Aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja…"_kata Baekhyun pelan. Sangat pelan.

"katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tidak baik-baik saja."

_"__Apa kau bodoh? bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja jika akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menghubungi bahkan memberi kabar padaku. Menjauhiku disekolah dan membiarkanku pulang bersama Kris…"_

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu semua"

_"__aku merindukanmu, hanya itu."_

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, baek. Sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia benar-benar panik.

"Chanyeol? apa yang kau lakukan disini? Malam-malam?"

"_Annyeong _nyonya Byun. Apa aku bisa bertemu Baekhyun?"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum memberi jalan untuk Chanyeol. setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk sopan, Chanyeol segera berlari secepat kilat ke arah kamar Baekhyun. ia menghembuskan nafas lega setelah sampai disana.

Cklek.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Ia mengecup kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena membuat pria itu merasa tertekan dan tidak baik-baik saja akan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun menangis. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. tak ada yang mampu membuatnya nyaman selain ini. ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan benar-benar mendatanginya hanya untuk menenangkannya yang tidak berhenti menangis sejak tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tau aku salah. Ini semua salahku. Tidak mengabari dan menghubungimu. Bahkan membiarkanmu pulang bersama pria lain. Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."kata Chanyeol di sela-sela pelukan mereka. ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. memberi tahu pria itu bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu…"sambungnya.

Baekhyun mendongak. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Chanyeol. _ya, _hanya Chanyeol yang mampu menghentikan air matanya. hanya Chanyeol.

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu…"

**Di sisi lain…**

"aku bosan bermain PS"Jongin menghempaskan stick PS yang dipegangnya ke lantai. mungkin sudah 3 jam nonstop dirinya dan Jongdae bercumbu mesra dengan kaset dan stick PS yang ada didepan mereka. ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Entahlah. _Mood _nya sedang tidak baik.

"Aku penasaran siapa pria yang bersama Baekhyun di kelas waktu itu. Mereka terlihat dekat. Si _bajingan _Chanyeol saja yang tidak mau melihatnya."

Jongdae mengangguk-ngangguk. Ada _sesuatu _yang membebani pikirannya sejak tadi. Yeah, sebenarnya dia ingin menceritakannya pada Jongin, tapi ia belum menemukan saat yang tepat.

"Oh ya, waktu itu kau terus diam dan bahkan tidak tertarik saat Chanyeol menawari kita makanan. Ada apa denganmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jongdae tertegun. Ia menatap Jongin ragu. Sedikit takut dengan keputusannya. _Apa aku harus memberitahu Jongin?_

"I-itu…j-jadi begini… Waktu itu kan siswa pindahan yang menggemParkan sekolah itu berbicara dengan Baekhyun, nah aku tidak sengaja membaca pergerakan mulutnya."

"M-maksudmu?"tanya Jongin bingung. ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongdae katakan.

"meskipun waktu itu kita tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka, tapi aku mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Tidak sengaja aku membaca pergerakan mulutnya."

"Lalu, apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang…"

**FLASHBACK**

_"__Baekhyun, tunggu. Aku belum selesai"Kris menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum benar-benar duduk dan memberi tatapan mematikannya pada Kris. _

_Jongdae mengernyit. ia memicingkan matanya. tetap fokus pada Baekhyun dan Kris yang berada didalam kelas. tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang tengah mengumpat habis-habisan sambil menggumamkan nama Chanyeol. _

_"__Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun. aku masih mencintaimu. Kembalilah padaku. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia seperti dulu!"_

_Jongdae tertegun. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan optimal. Seketika bayangan-bayangan buruk mulai muncul di benaknya. Ia menyesal membaca pergerakan mulut Kris. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Terutama untuk Chanyeol. dia tidak ingin apa yang dialami oleh Jongin dulu, harus di alami juga oleh Chanyeol. tidak. ia berpikir, ia harus segera mengetahui siapa itu Kris dan apa yang membuatnya berkata demikian pada Baekhyun. ia terus diam sejak saat itu. Perutnya yang tadinya meraung-raung meminta makanan kini bahkan seperti sudah terisi bom. Penuh. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang buruk yang tidak bisa berhenti di otaknya._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Bencana."kata Jongin setelah mendengar cerita Jongdae. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. _Ini benar-benar bencana, _pikirnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin apa yang terjadi padamu dulu harus terjadi pada Chanyeol. _yeah, _dia sedang dimabuk cinta dan ini pasti berat untuknya. Dia benar-benar akan hancur"

"Jangan biarkan dia tau. Ini yang terbaik untuk saat ini"kata Jongin pelan.

"_yeah, _lusa Baekhyun berulang tahun. Kita tidak punya jalan lain selain merahasiakannya dari siapapun."

"Kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan kekarnya ke udara. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kelelahan karena aktifitasnya kemarin. Mulai dari sekolah, pertemuan antar anggota tim basket, mendekorasi taman—bersama duo kim maupun sendirian—, sampai menenangkan Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena merindukannya. Ia tersenyum jahil mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang semalam mengomelinya habis-habisan. Pria itu sangatlah banyak bicara. Tapi, Chanyeol menyukainya. Setiap kata ataupun kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir mungil pria itu bagaikan kicau burung dipagi hari baginya, indah dan merdu. Walaupun kicau burung tak seindah itu.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda dengan bentuk persegi panjang—sebut saja ponsel—yang terletak di atas nakas. Ia mengernyit mendapati pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Ia membukanya sesegera mungkin.

_Permisi, tuan Park Chanyeol. _

_Maaf mengganggu waktumu. Kami dari pihak Toko Glamoury hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa cincin yang anda pesan kemarin sudah bisa diambil. _

_Terima kasih._

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia mengulum senyum. Besok, ia akan menembak Baekhyun. _yeah, _meskipun lebih cocok disebut acara pelamaran daripada penembakan, karena diiringi dengan cincin yang khusus dipesannya sebagai hadiah untuk Baekhyun. setelah mengirim balasan kepada pihak toko, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pergilah ke belakang sekolah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Ini penting. Cepat. _

Sulli berdecak sebal membaca pesan yang baru saja diterimanya dari Krystal. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan Kris sejenak. Dilihatnya Kris tengah memandangi Baekhyun intens. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mengubris dan terus saja mencatat sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

_Aku datang, _batinnya dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kelas. untung saja saat ini kelasnya sedang kosong karena tidak ada guru yang masuk, jadi ia bisa leluasa berkeliaran dimanapun. Kecuali kalau ia ketahuan oleh salah satu anggota pengurus organisasi sekolah, itu bisa jadi bencana untuknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Sulli begitu melihat Krystal dengan jacket yang menutupi seragamnya bersandar di punggung kursi panjang yang sengaja diletakkan oleh pihak sekolah ditempat ini.

"Begini, ibuku sedang sakit. jadi besok aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk menjalankan rencana kita. Kau bisa melakukannya sendirian, kan?"

Sulli mendecakkan lidahnya. "Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong salam untuk ibumu."

Krsytal mengangguk. "Aku harus pergi. Ibuku sudah menunggu dirumah"

Sulli berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Krystal yang masih berpikir keras apa ia harus memanjat tembok atau diam-diam keluar lewat gerbang depan. Ia memutuskan untuk memanjat tembok. Yeah, walaupun parasnya cantik dan badannya seksi, tapi saat masih kecil, dia sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman laki-lakinya. Bisa dibayangkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan? ya. Memanjat pohon, mencuri buah milik tetangga, dan sebagainya. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali tertipu dengan wajahnya yang rupawan ya pemirsa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Seperti biasanya, Chanyeol dan duo Kim duduk di meja langganan mereka. Chanyeol melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mencari pria berperawakan mungil yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Jongdae dan Jongin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Memiliki sahabat kurang waras seperti ini memang sulit. Kira-kira begitulah pikir mereka. setiap hari harus tahan banting dengan ketidakwarasannya yang tak tanggung tanggung melebihi orang gila.

"Sehun!"pekik Jongin. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang baru saja masuk. Pria bernama Sehun itu menoleh dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Chanyeol mengernyit. _Sehun? _Dia baru kali ini mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol, Jongdae, perkenalkan. Ini Sehun. Dia teman masa kecilku."

"Aku Chanyeol"

"aku Jongdae"

Setelah sesi perkenalannya selesai, Jongin menyuruh Sehun untuk bergabung dengan mereka. pria itu menurut. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Chanyeol—yang seharusnya diisi oleh Baekhyun yang entah dimana keberadaannya—. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan tersenyum paksa saat Jongin membicarakan tentang masa kecilnya dengan Sehun. _Masa bodo. Aku tidak peduli, _katanya dalam hati. Pikirannya sedang kalut. Yeah, walaupun dia memang harus menjauhi Baekhyun, tapi setidaknya jangan sampai lepas pantau seperti ini.

"Sehun, apa kau tidak melihat Baekhyun?"tanya Jongdae. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria itu. "Chanyeol akan benar-benar gila jika harus kehilangan jejak Baekhyun seperti ini."Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Jongdae, meskipun itu benar-benar tepat. "Kau berlebihan, bung."katanya. "aku berbicara fakta, bodoh"sahut Jongdae tak mau kalah. "ya terserah kau saja"

"mungkin di kelas."kata Sehun setelah perang antara Jongdae dan Chanyeol benar-benar berakhir.

"Biar kutebak, dia pasti sedang bersama pria itu lagi."sahut Jongin dengan diakhiri satu helaan nafas panjang. Dia tidak tau lagi bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol jika melihat Baekhyun dan pria bule itu didalam kelas, berdua.

"Aku akan kesana."3 kata yang meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol ini sukses membuat Jongin dan Jongdae menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Tidak. bukan hanya mulut mereka yang menganga, mata mereka juga menganga. Seperti ingin keluar. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Jongdae panik. Tidak. lebih tepatnya sedikit panik. _Bagaimana jika saat Chanyeol tiba, Baekhyun sedang dipeluk oleh pria itu? Dicium? Dirangkul? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, _batinnya dalam hati. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. _Bagaimana ini? _tanyanya dalam hati. Jongdae menendang kaki Jongin sedikit keras.

"Aww—YA! Kenapa kau menendang kakiku bodoh?"

Jongdae membulat-bulatkan matanya. ia menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan kedua bola matanya. Memberi kode. Jongin yang mengerti langsung tertawa canggung. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Lebih baik kau disini saja. Kau ingin meninggalkan kami bertiga?"lagi, Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kalian bukan bayi yang harus kujaga. Lagipula aku harus menemui Baekhyun."Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia merapikan seragamnya. Menurutnya, jika ingin bertemu Baekhyun, haruslah terlihat tampan agar pria itu semakin mencintainya. Jongdae berdecak kecil. _Dasar Jongin bodoh, membuat alasan yang masuk akal saja tidak bisa, _batinnya.

"kita belum memesan makanan. Aku dan Jongin sudah sangat lapar. Kuyakin Sehun juga kelaparan. Benar kan, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Meskipun dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, ia mengikutinya saja. Toh dia juga benar-benar sedang kelaparan saat ini. persetan dengan rencana Jongin dan Jongdae, dia hanya ingin makan. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. Terkadang ia berpikir, apa dosa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga bertemu dengan manusia yang entah apa semacam Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Apa mau kalian, huh? Begini saja. Kalian butuh berapa untuk cukup makan kali ini?"Chanyeol merogoh saku belakang celananya. Mengambil dompet yang selalu berada disana setiap waktu. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayar semua makanan yang akan dipesan duo kim+Sehun. Jongdae berdecak kecil. Chanyeol benar-benar keras kepala dan sulit untuk di perdaya. Tak jauh berbeda, Jongin menghembuskan nafas pelan. Persetan dengan uang-uang itu. Pikirannya penuh dengan bayang-bayang reaksi Chanyeol jika saja mendapati Baekhyun tengah bermesraan dengan pemuda sialan itu. Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya dipaksa bermesraan. Sehun mengernyit. orang-orang di depannya ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Makanlah. Aku akan pergi menemui—"

TING.

_'__Perhatian, Park Chanyeol di undang ke ruang organisasi sekolah. Sekali lagi, Park Chanyeol di undang ke ruang organisasi sekolah sekarang. Terima kasih'_

Kini, giliran Chanyeol yang menghembuskan nafas kasar. Baru saja dia ingin menemui Baekhyun-nya, sudah di panggil lagi oleh para pengurus organisasi. Yeah, seperti inilah jika hidup sebagai seorang yang bisa di andalkan oleh sekolah. Kemana-mana, ia harus berurusan dengan segala kegiatan yang akan di adakan. Jongdae dan Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega. Mereka tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia tak seharusnya bertemu denga orang-orang autis positif seperti ini.

"Pergilah tuan Park Chanyeol. kau sudah ditunggu"seru Jongdae dengan nada mengejek. Perkataannya barusan lebih tepat jika disebut tindak pengusiran terhadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. _Hidup memang sulit, _pikirnya. Jongdae dan Jongin ber-toss ria. Mereka puas mengejek Chanyeol. setelah pemuda itu benar-benar pergi, Jongin berkata dengan suara keras. "AYO PESTA MAKANAN!". Yang disambut oleh teriakan setuju oleh Jongdae dan Sehun.

**In Other Side…**

"Haahhh…Haaaahh…Haahh…"Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan kasar. Baru saja Kris menciumnya dengan kasar dan penuh pemaksaan. Tak jauh berbeda, pria bernama Kris itu juga mengambil oksigen dengan rakus. Seolah-olah tidak akan ada lagi oksigen esok hari. Ia mendekati Baekhyun pelan-pelan. Baekhyun mengumpat mati-matian ke arah Kris dalam hati. Ia sudah mentok di dinding. Tubuhnya kaku. Untuk menggerakkan kaki saja rasanya sangat sulit.

"Aku bisa saja _menghabisimu _disini jika aku mau, Byun Baekhyun. berhati-hatilah."

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak suka dan jijik. Ya, dia benar-benar jijik dengan kelakuan Kris saat ini.

"Tch. Kau membuatku semakin tidak menyukaimu, Kris. Kau berubah. Benar-benar berubah. Kris yang ku kenal dulu sudah ditelan bumi. Bukan begitu? Kris yang sopan, baik hati, memperlakukanku bak seorang putri, Tch, Kris yang sekarang jauh lebih _mengesankan _kan? Bukan begitu Wu Yi Fan?"

"Argh! Berisik!"Kris langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Menggigtnya dengan keras hingga pria itu meringis. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kris dengan kasar hingga tubuh pria itu membentur meja dan kursi yang ada disana. Ia menggunakan kesempatan emas itu untuk kabur. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera berlari meninggalkan Kris yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri.

Yeah, mungkin seharusnya mereka menutup pintu kelas tadi. Karena seorang gadis dengan senyuman liciknya tengah mengutak ngatik ponselnya sendiri. mencari nama seseorang mungkin? Mungkin.

_Habislah kau, Byun Baekhyun. _

**In Other Side…**

"Park Chanyeol, kau sudah datang. Duduklah."Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar ucapan Luhan, sang ketua siswa. Ia mengambil tempat yang memang di khususkan untuk dirinya. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, mereka segera memulai rapat mengenai festival yang sebentar lagi akan di adakan. Chanyeol membolak-balikkan tumpukan kertas yang ada di depannya.

"Itu adalah usulan dari pengurus organisasi."kata Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk ngangguk mengerti. _Tidak buruk, _pikirnya.

"Kalian sudah dengar bukan kalau festival kali ini akan digabungkan dengan berbagai perlombaan?"semua yang ada disana mengangguk.

"oleh karena itu, kita membutuhkan orang lagi. pengurus saja tidak cukup. Bagaimana? Kalian tidak keberatan, bukan?"lagi-lagi semua yang ada disana mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Dan seperti biasa, di malam puncak akan ada perayaan besar-besaran dan juga pesta kembang api."Luhan tersenyum merekah. Para pengurus yang ada disana juga senyum-senyum sendiri. hah, seperti orang tidak waras saja.

Drrtt Drrtt.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya. Dilihatnya ada satu pesan masuk disana. _MMS? _Tanyanya dalam hati. Setelah menyadari bahwa ia sedang dalam rapat, buru-buru ia memasukkan ponselnya ke tempat semula dan fokus pada rapatnya.

Di sisi lain, Sulli bersenandung-senandung kecil sambil menyeruput Green Tea-nya. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bahkan dia tersenyum pada semua orang yang dilewatinya. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang menatap Sulli penuh tanda tanya. _Yeah, _ada juga yang menganggapnya sudah mulai gila. Tak jarang ia juga melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. mungkin kalian sudah tau penyebab dari semua ini? mungkin. Apalagi kalau bukan _sukses mengirimkan foto Baekhyun berciuman dengan Kris pada Chanyeol. _

_Matilah kau Byun Baekhyun, hahahahaha. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan memutuskanmu hahahahaha._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap _couple ring _nya dengan Baekhyun penuh arti. Besok, cincin itu akan berpindah tangan. Satu untuknya dan satunya lagi untuk Baekhyun. ia tersenyum lembut. Di dalam cincin itu tertulis C & B, yang artinya Chanyeol & Baekhyun. tentu saja ia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda persegi panjang kesayangannya. Yea, apalagi kalau bukan ponsel. Ia menekan icon _camera_ dan mulai menjepret. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengunci ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Seolah teringat akan sesuatu, ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya. Ia baru ingat _MMS _dari orang yang tak dikenal tadi pagi belum di bukanya.

DEG

Matanya terbelalak sempurna melihat gambar yang di kirim orang itu. Ia memicingkan matanya. berusaha memperjelas objek yang masih samar-samar. Ia meng_-zoom _gambar tersebut. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saat menyadari bahwa siluet mungil yang tengah berciuman dengan pemuda tinggi itu adalah Baekhyun. ya, Byun Baekhyun. ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia bahkan hampir menjatuhnya kotak cincin yang ada di tangannya. _Sakit. cemburu. _Yeah, siapa yang tidak sakit hati? Siapa yang tidak marah? Siapa yang tidak cemburu? Melihat orang yang kau cintai berciuman dengan orang lain, demi tuhan. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat ini juga. meminta penjelasan tentunya.

"Baekhyun temui aku di kedai Ice cream waktu itu, sekarang."

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telefon dan langsung tancap gas ke tempat dimana ia akan menemui Baekhyun. di sudut lain, Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya penuh tanda tanya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyapanya. Ia berbicara dengan cepat, datar, dan langsung memutuskan sambungan. _Ada yang tidak beres, _pikirnya. Ia meloncat dari tempat tidur dan langsung bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol? sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak membalas. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas. "Duduklah."

"ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?"tanya Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Ia nyaris berteriak saat melihat bibir bawah Baekhyun terluka. Ia berdehem pelan. "Pesan apapun yang kau mau"

"Benarkah? Oh tuhan! Kau sangat baik hari ini!"pekik Baekhyun kegirangan. Lagi-lagi, wajah menggemaskan seorang Byun Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan terlalu lama marah padanya. Baekhyun segera memesan es krim kesukaannya dan kembali fokus pada Chanyeol. "ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. _Ini bukan saatnya, _batinnya. "apa itu?"tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Nanti saja, setelah acara makan es krimmu sudah selesai."Baekhyun mengangguk ngangguk mengerti.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kan?"tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak es krim nya sendiri. _apa yang terjadi hingga Chanyeol bertanya seperti ini padaku? _Tanya Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir saat aku mencintai seseorang, aku bermain-main? Tidak, Park Chanyeol. ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. tidak apa-apa. Cepat habiskan es krimmu!"Baekhyun mendengus sebal. _Huh, dasar Park Chanyeol tidak sabaran!, _gerutunya dalam hati.

Setelah 1 jam 45 menit lamanya Baekhyun menghabiskan es krimnya, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya. Ia meringis pelan saat jari telunjuknya mengenai bagian bibir bawahnya yang terluka. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ia memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan. Pria itu tengah menikmati musik yang didengarnya melalui earphone.

"Sudah selesai?"tanya Chanyeol sambil melepas earphone nya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ayo pergi."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Bukan disini. Disini tidak aman."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol segera membayar pesanan mereka tadi dan pergi menuju mobilnya. Ia bahkan tidak menunggu Baekhyun yang masih ada di dalam kedai. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berada dalam mobilnya. Setelah Baekhyun benar-benar sudah ada di dalam mobil Chanyeol, pria itu menancap gas ke suatu tempat.

_Sungai Han? _Tanya Baekhyun dalam hatinya. "untuk apa kita kesini?"tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Ikuti saja aku."kata Chanyeol datar kemudian segera turun. Baekhyun mendengus sebal sebelum menyusul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di tanah. Kemudian di susul oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedkit malas.

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. kini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kan?"tanya Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Ia menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Sudah ku katakan Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah main-main jika mencintai seseorang"

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang ini?"Chanyeol menunjukkan gambar yang dikirim oleh orang tak dikenal itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. ia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"C-Chanyeol, darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

"I-ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat, yeol! Aku berani sumpah! Aku di fitnah! Kumohon jangan percaya gambar ini! Kumohon…"Baekhyun terisak pelan. Ia meremas bajunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mencium pria itu. Aku hanya di paksa. Aku tidak menikmatinya. A-aku…aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya yeol. Sungguh… kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Aku berani sumpah…hiks…aku tidak melakukannya…hiks…aku hanya mencintaimu…aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh dengan pria itu…hiks…"

"saat itu, aku ingin menuju ke kantin. Tapi kemudian dia mencegahku. Dia langsung menciumku dengan paksa dan sangat kasar. Hiks… dia bahkan mendorong tubuhku hingga membentur dinding… hiks… saat aku mencoba lari, aku tidak bisa. Dia mengancamku…hiks…dia menciumku lagi dan menggigit bibirku dengan keras. aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan kabur. Hiks… a-aku sangat takut, yeol… hiks… hiks… hiks…"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. membiarkan pria itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun. berusaha menenangkan pria itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, Chanyeol tau Baekhyun benar-benar tidak berbohong saat mengatakan semua yang terjadi tadi. "_uljima…uljima…" _

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Apa ini karena ulah pria itu?"Chanyeol menyentuh bagian bibir Baekhyun yang terluka dengan pelan. Baekhyun meringis. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Mendekatlah."Baekhyun menurut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol.

DEG.

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. tidak. bukan hanya sekali. Tapi berkali-kali. Tidak ada lumat-lumatan atau permainan lidah disana. Lembut sekali. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Cintanya pada Baekhyun seorang. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan selalu membuatnya nyaman. Apapun itu.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir…"kata Chanyeol pelan sambil mengusap wajah Baekhyun.

"walau sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal pada pria itu."sambungnya. Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Karena luka ini, aku tidak bisa menciummu seperti biasanya!"Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Disaat-saat seperti ini, masih saja Chanyeol memikirkan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"Dasar Mesum"

"Itu namanya bukan mesum. Kau tau kan, aku ini kecanduan pada bibir kissable mu itu! Rasanya aku ingin menerkammu sekarang juga"

"YAK—"Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol sedikit keras. membuat pria itu meringis.

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terkikik pelan. Wajah Baekhyun yang sedang marah sekaligus malu benar-benar menggemaskan. _Aigoo, _lihatlah pipi yang tengah bersemu merah itu. Haish, Chanyeol tidak bercanda. Ia benar-benar ingin menerkam Baekhyun saat ini juga. persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

"Chanyeol?"panggil Baekhyun.

"apa?"

"Kenapa kau percaya padaku?"

"Karena kau tidak berbohong."jawab Chanyeol. tidak. sebenarnya bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya. Yeah, dia hanya ingin bermain main?

"Yak! Jawab yang jujur"

"Karena kepercayaan itu di atas segala-galanya. aku percaya padamu karena aku percaya. Kau mencintaiku dan begitu pula denganku. Aku percaya padamu karena aku yakin kau pasti tidak pernah berniat melakukannya sekalipun jika kau benar-benar melakukannya. Aku percaya padamu karena aku mencintaimu. Itu saja"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti menatap raksasa bodoh di sebelahnya ini. tapi meskipun bodoh, ia benar-benar mencintainya. Chanyeol sangatlah bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, di keadaan tertentu, dia sangat bijaksana, dan sosok yang serius. Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Aku tau aku tampan tapi kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu."Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan. Tingkat kepedean Chanyeol setiap hari semakin meningkat. Membuatnya sedikit kesal. _huh, dasar bodoh. _

"ayo kita pulang. Disini sangat dingin."kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAA!

Chanyeol melompat dari atas ranjang. Ia sangat bersemangat hari ini. sangat!. Hari ini ia akan menembak Baekhyun sesuai rencananya. Ia tersenyum merekah. Hari ini akan menjadi hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Ia bersenandung kecil. senyuman tak pernah luput dari wajahnya walau hanya sedetik. Yeah, bagaimana tidak, kalian sudah tau alasannya bukan?

Ia menatap couple ring nya sekilas dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah.

_Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Chanyeol!_

**In Other Side…**

"Hahahaha, aku yakin Chanyeol pasti sudah memutuskan Baekhyun!"kata Sulli pada orang yang ada di seberang telefon.

_"…"_

"Baiklah! Hey, salam pada ibumu!"

_"…"_

Sulli menghempaskan ponselnya begitu saja. Ia benar-benar bersemangat hari ini. ckckckck, dia tidak sabar melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pasti murung karena diputuskan Chanyeol.

_Habislah kau, Byun Baekhyun. hahahahaha_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersenandung pelan melewati koridor. Hari ini ia tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran apapun karena rapat kemarin sempat tertunda saat mereka sendang membicarakan beberapa persoalan. Dan ia sangat senang karena itu akan memudahkannya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. hehe. Dia yakin 95% semuanya akan sesuai rencana. 5% yang lain? Heih, itu terserah tuhan saja hehehehe.

"Chanyeol! kau siap untuk hari ini?"Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia dan Jongdae bertoss ria.

"Kemana Jongin?"Tanya Chanyeol.

"dia itu benar-benar pembuat masalah. Jung Seonsaengnim menghukumnya lagi. padahal ini bahkan masih pagi-pagi"

"Dia sudah kembali ke sifat asalnya rupanya."

"Oh ya. Jangan lupa alihkan perhatian Baekhyun dariku! Jemput dia di kelas saat jam istirahat, okay? Pria bernama Kris itu mungkin akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi padanya."

Jongdae mengernyit. _apa maksudnya?_

"kemarin pria itu mencium Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga bibir tak berdosa itu terluka. Huh, rasanya aku ingin menghabisi anak itu!"

"Sudahlah yeol. Baiklah. Aku pastikan rencana kita akan berhasil"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelah acara gossip paginya dengan Jongdae selesai, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang rapat. Disana sudah ada beberapa pengurus termasuk sang ketua siswa, Xi Luhan.

"Hyung, mana yang lain?"Tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tas nya di atas meja. ia menghampiri sang ketua siswa yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"entah. Mungkin mereka belum datang. Oh ya Chanyeol, apa kau sudah punya orang yang bisa membantumu untuk festival kita?"

"Tentu saja. Aku punya Jongin, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan juga… ah—Sehun! Oh Sehun!"kata Chanyeol bersemangat. Sudah kubilang, moodnya sedang bagus hari ini.

"Kau terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, apa yang terjadi?"Luhan melepas kacamata yang bertengger dimatanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seolah Chanyeol baru saja membunuh seseorang.

"entahlah. Pokoknya hari ini aku sangat bahagia, kau tau!"

Luhan tertawa kecil. sejak dulu, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berubah. selalu menjadi seorang _Happy Virus _dan seperti tidak pernah bersedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Baekhyun, apa benar Kris menciummu secara paksa kemarin?"Tanya Jongdae saat ia, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Jongin tengah bersantai di kantin. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum membuka suara. Tak jauh berbeda, disana Jongin dan Sehun sudah seperti orang gila. Maksudnya, pikiran mereka yang akan gila. Lihat saja, mata mereka bahkan hamper melompat indah dari dalam sana.

"Chanyeol pasti sudah memberitahukannya padamu, kan?"Jongdae mengangguk. Jongin dan Sehun masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Sudah kubilang, mereka akan gila.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Ceritakan pada kami!"kini, giliran Jongin yang buka suara. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda Tanya. Seolah meminta penjelasan. di iringi anggukan setuju oleh Jongdae dan Sehun. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sesaat setelahnya, ia membuka suara dan menceritakan semuanya pada ketiga orang di depannya.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya, Baekhyun kembali menghembuskan nafas. Tapi kali ini hembusan nafas lega. Ia senang karena orang-orang terdekatnya sudah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi tidak akan ada kesalah pahaman apapun disini. Jongdae mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Sehun dan Jongin masih masih bengong. Mulut mereka terbuka dengan tidak elitnya.

"Pria itu benar-benar…"

"dulu dia tidak seperti itu. Yeah, aku juga tidak tau mengapa dia bisa berubah menjadi Kris yang brengsek seperti ini."

"hati orang memang sulit ditebak, kau tau."

"Kau benar"

Di sisi lain, Sulli menatap Baekhyun dan kawan kawan dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Ia mengira Baekhyun sedang menceritakan keadaannya yang baru saja diputuskan Chanyeol. padahal tidak. ckckc. Kau salah besar, Choi Jinri. Kenyataannya, Baekhyun sedang menceritakan kronologis hingga bibir tak berdosanya berakhir dengan luka. Sulli meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju kelasnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Krystal, ia membatalkan semua rencana mereka karena dia tau, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berakhir. Padahal tidak sama sekali. Dasar Choi Jinri ceroboh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8:15 KST

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. _Sempurna, _batinnya. Ia tersenyum merekah. Entah mengapa, jantungnya menjadi dag dig dug seperti ini. yeah, bagaimana tidak, setelah ini ia akan menjemput Baekhyun dan menjadikan pria itu miliknya SEUTUHNYA. Sekali lagi, SEUTUHNYA. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ada sensasi tersediri yang bermain-main dalam benaknya. Sensasi yang tidak bisa di gambarkan. Benar-benar _sesuatu. _

Chanyeol menyentuh dada kirinya. Berusaha menormalkan kinerja jantungnya yang entah mengapa menjadi meningkat tajam. Ia melompat lompat dan berteriak teriak asal. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa groginya. Apapun itu akan ia lakukan. termasuk menggelinding dan menari-nari seperti orang kesetanan.

"Apa kau sudah siap Park Chanyeol? kau siap untuk malam ini? Lakukanlah yang terbaik Park Chanyeol. kau pasti bisa! Fighting!" ya ya ya, kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah mulai gila atau apalah tapi pria itu benar-benar…errrr takut? Grogi? Gelisah? Panik? Hah, apapun itu. Dia benar-benar TAKUT.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun sekarang."sambungnya lagi. ya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang ini. berbicara sendiri. bukankah itu tanda-tanda kegilaan?

_'__From: Park Chanyeol_

_Annyeong, Baekhyun._

_Aku akan menjemputmu. Bersiap-siaplah. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa, aku janji! Park Chanyeol akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!_

_8:55. Aku akan tiba di rumahmu tepat pukul 8:55. Jangan lupa, 8:55! Okay? Tunggu aku!_

_Sekali lagi, 6 Mei 2014 pukul 8:55 Park Chanyeol akan tiba disana dengan segenap cinta yang Park Chanyeol miliki!_

_Chu~~~~~~'_

SEND!

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. dia tidak peduli jika pesannya ini terdengar bodoh, konyol, atau apalah orang-orang menyebutnya, tapi yang pasti, dia mengetiknya sepenuh hati. Hihihihihihihihihi.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"KAU PASTI BISA PARK CHANYEOL!"teriaknya dengan sangat keras. ia tidak peduli jika tetangga mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti, dia akan melakukan apapun agar rasa groginya menghilang.

**Di sisi lain**, Baekhyun tertawa geli membaca pesan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang bodoh. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. ia berpikir, mungkin ia harus memanggil Chanyeol dengan embel-embel bodoh di belakangnya mulai saat ini. Hahahaha. Dasar konyol!

_'__Aku akan menunggumu, Park Chanyeol yang bodoh! 6 Mei 2014 pukul 8:55 Park Chanyeol akan menemuiku. Mendatangiku sebagai seorang pria yang mencintaiku dengan segenap hatinya. Mencintai Byun Baekhyun dengan seluruh jiwanya'_

SEND!

Baekhyun tertawa geli membaca pesannya sendiri. menghilangkan rasa groginya, ia menuju dapur dan membuat segelas coklat hangat. Ah tidak. mungkin 2 gelas. Yang satunya lagi untuk Chanyeol. lagi-lagi, ia tertawa geli membayangkan Chanyeol. hahhhh entahlah kalian ingin menyebutnya gila atau kurang waras? Byun Baekhyun yang sedang jatuh cinta tidak akan peduli dengan itu. Ia menerka-nerka kejutan apa yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan untuknya.

Kembali pada Chanyeol, pria itu sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia menyambar couple ringnya yang sebentar lagi akan menghiasi jari manisnya dan Baekhyun. ia mencium kedua cincin itu sekilas sebelum memasukkannya di saku jacket kulitnya. _Aku datang, Byun Baekhyun. _Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lagi. sebelum menancap gas motornya. Ya, malam ini, dia sengaja menggunakan motor. Tapi tentu saja, motor itu sudah di modifikasi. Penasaran? Yeah. Kalian pasti akan mengetahuinya nanti.

Di tengah perjalanan, Chanyeol menghentikan laju motornya. Dia baru ingat kalau dia tidak punya bunga yang akan diberikannya pada Baekhyun saat dia tiba nanti. Ia berdecak kecil. ini membuatnya harus berputar balik dan singgah ke toko bunga yang paling dekat dari sini. 8:30 KST. Ini akan menguras banyak waktu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Chanyeol langsung memutar balik motornya.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan toko bunga yang syukurlah belum tutup. Ia segera menyambar bunga yang di rasa pas dan membayarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8:48. Hell, kegiatan mencari bunga ini benar-benar menguras waktunya. Ia merogoh saku jacketnya. Mengambil couple ringnya disana. Ia menatap bunga mawar merah dan ring couple nya penuh arti.

"Kalian penentu hidup dan matiku. Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin. Aku pasti bisa."setelah mencium cincin dan bunga mawar tersebut, ia segera menyimpan kedua benda itu dan langsung tancap gas. Tidak ada waktu lagi. harusnya ia sudah berada di dekat rumah Baekhyun saat ini. Kenyataannya? _Hell!. _Karena ini dia harus menambah kecepatannya.

.

.

.

.

8:51

Jarak rumah Baekhyun masih cukup jauh. Ia menambah laju motornya.

.

.

.

.

8:52

Baekhyun mondar-mandir di depan ruang TV. Ia benar-benar gelisah. Coklat panas yang ada di tangannya juga sudah mulai mendingin.

.

.

.

.

8:53

Chanyeol menambah laju motornya. Yak! 2 persimpangan lagi dan dia akan sampai.

.

.

.

.

8:54

1 persimpangan lagi, Chanyeol! Kau. Pasti. Bisa.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Chanyeol belum juga tiba. Mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar akan tiba pukul 8:55? Tapi ini bahkan kurang dari 1 menit menuju 8:55

.

.

.

.

8:55

Traffic Light. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menerobos Traffic Light karena dia sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan saat itu juga, Baekhyun menjatuhkan coklat panas yang dibuatnya untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

* * *

A/N:

CHAAAAA!Selamat malam semuanyaaa!

yang paling pertama dari yang pertama ya hen mau minta maaf karena apdetnya lamaaaa banget ya huhu. tbh kemaren sempet drop dan udah gatau lagi mau ngetik apaan. otak gak jalan trus bener-bener buta ide.

apalagi setelah insiden baekyeon kemaren duh bener-bener tambah drop.

oiya, hen nge respect Baekyeon kok. tapi TETEP AJA YA CHANBAEK INI NUMBER 1 IN MY HEART DONG HEHEHEHEHE

gimana nih chapter yang ini? ngebosenin? ngecewain? ya maklum lah. hen udah berusaha sebaik mungkin buat ceritanya xixixix. kalo gak nyess di kalian ya maklum lah huhuhuhuhu im not perfect author okay hehe. maaf yaaa di ff ini banyak banget kata-kata kasar yang sebenernya gak pantes hehehehe maaf!

ff ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya. banyak typo, ada yang gak sesuai EYD, dan segala macemnya. mungkin chapter ini banyak typo nya. maaf ya. gak sempet cek soalnya:-)

thanksss buat semua yang udah sempet sempetin baca sama review! duh review kalian tuh nge bantu banget! makasih pokoknya heheeh!

makasih juga buat semua yang masih setia nungguin ff abal abal ini duh terharu saya.

maaf gak bisa bales satu2 review nya hehehehehe. tapi aku baca kok semuanya hehehehe saya suka saya suka.

Oh iya, sebelum ramadhan, hen mau minta maaf yaaaa sama kalian semua huhu kalo ada salah kata dan perbuatan hehehehehehe. Marhaban Ya Ramadhan reader semua!

dan buat siders, aku juga minta maaf ya huhu mungkin ff ini terlalu pasaran sampe kalian gak ada niat buat review huhuhu gapapa hehehehe~~~~~~

apalagi ya? segitu aja nih ya? oke bye sampai jumpa di next chapter.

mungkin review kalian aku balas via PM.

((twitter: twelveboys))

THANKS~~! BYE.


End file.
